Lovesick (Sequel Sexy Fortune)
by Dyorit
Summary: [GANTI JUDUL ISI TETAP SAMA/?] Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir panjang tentang hidupnya. Asalkan ibunya sehat dan dapat hidup, asalkan ia masih bisa makan dan hidup hingga esok hari meskipun dengan uang kotor. Kenyataan bukanlah apa-apa baginya. Tetapi. semuanya berubah begitu saja saat ia merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. KaiSoo/ChanSoo
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Cause I Love You (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene and heavy language)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 1)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: akan keluar nanti

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut. BUAT YANG CIMIT-CIMIT. IMUT, POLOS DAN KAWAN-KAWAN KATA-KATA YANG MENJURUS KAGA TAHAN SAMA SESUATU YANG KEK FF INI MENDING JAN BACA. FF INI. KARENA FF INI MENGANDUNG—BANYAK—BAHASA KASAR SAMA BEBERAPA KONTEN DEWASA (TERMASUK PENGGAMBARAN SEX). FF INI MENGANDUNG BEGITUAN JUGA KARENA DARI AWALNYA (FF ONE SHOOTNYA) EMANG KASAR. JADI KALO GUE BIKIN JADI IMUT-IMUT MALAH JADI ANEH. SO I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IF YOU COULDN'T READ THIS FICT, PLEASE GO AWAY

Author's Note: tolong perhatikan warning di atas ^

~…~

BRAKK

"Hei! Berhtai-hatilah, aku baru mengganti engsel pintunya minggu lalu" omel Jongin yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah sembari memeluk kotak kayu besar yang ia temukan di depan pintu apartemen tempat keduanya tinggal

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa masuk kotak sialan ini? Ibumu pasti baru saja berkunjung" Kyungsoo mengumpat karena kesal, yang benar saja. Sejak pagi Jongin berada di rumah karena tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mengambil paketnya sendiri

"Karena kau pasti akan membawa masuk kotak itu, jadi aku tidak mengambilnya. Terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari sofa" jawabnya enteng. Kyungsoo hampir saja membanting kotak kayu dalam pelukannya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat kotak itu berisi beberapa jenis _wine _mahal kiriman ibu Jongin

"Sekarang pindahkan bokong malasmu itu kesini sebelum kuhancurkan _mini bar_mu saat ini juga" ancam Kyungsoo yang kini mulai mencari alat untuk membuka kotak kayu itu. Jongin berdecak malas. Ia menerima sebuah linggis untuk membuka paku-paku yang tertancap kuat pada tepian kotak kayu itu

"Wow, aku dapat _pinot noir _dan_ semilion_" pekik Jongin bahagia sembari menarik keluar botol-botol besar yang tertata rapi dalam kotak kayu tersebut

"Kau mau dengar _note_ dari ibumu?"

"Oh.. tidak… tidak… jangan baca…" Kyungsoo terlihat acuh dan lebih memilih membaca _note _kecil yang berada di atas tutup kotak kayu tadi

"Untuk anakku tersayang, Jongin. Ibu membelikanmu _wine _seperti bisanya. Ibu juga membelikan beberapa _wine _yang belum pernah kau coba. Tertanda, ibu dan ayah yang menyanyangimu"

"Ewh…" keluh Jongin saat mendengar apa isi note. Sementara Jongin mengeluh dan jijik terhadap isi _note _tadi, Kyungsoo terbahak hingga keluar air mata

"Menggelikan sekali, lihat. Bagaimana ibumu menulis semua kata-kata menjijikkan ini dengan tulisan latin yang indah. Hahaha, oh tidak perutku. Hahaha" ejeknya, Jongin merengut kesal, masih dengan tangan yang terus mengeluarka _wine-wine _itu dari wadahnya. "Umurmu sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Kau menonton film porno lebih banyak daripada paman-paman dengan penisnya yang sudah berkarat dan masih butuh belaian. Dan sesuatu yang sangat menggelikan adalah ibumu yang masih terus memanggilmu seperti kau bocah berumur delapan tahun yang baru kemarin merayakan ulang tahun"

"Berhenti tertawa, bajingan" Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menghentikan tawanya. Ia lebih memilih mencari pembuka tutup botol dan mengambil dua gelas berkaki tinggi

"Aku ingin_ sauvignon blanc _untuk malam ini" ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil sebuah botol dengan label berwarna putih gading

"Ayo kita mabuk, dan lakukan seks hingga kau tidak bisa membuka mata"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Jongin semakin mendorong masuk penisnya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo telah menjadi sayu sejak ronde-ronde awal, wajah Kyungsoo terlihat terlalu merah saat Jongin mencoba meminumkan paksa _sauvignon blanc _padanya. Gerakan pinggul Jongin semakin cepat menekan prostat Kyungsoo. Saat pemuda itu mulai tertawa di bawah pengaruh _sauvignon blanc _yang memabukan

"Apa yang kau rasakan, _bitch_?" Kyungsoo kembali tertawa saat merasakan tempo tusukan Jongin yang semakin menggila. Ia meraih penisnya sendiri sebelum menjawab dengan suaranya yang serak

"Aku merasakan surga"

Jongin menyeringai, mendengar jawaban pemuda yang berada di bawahnya. Ia memasukan serta leher botol tempat tadinya _sauvignon blanc _berada, Kyungsoo memekik kencang saat lubangnya terasa panas. Tetapi, kemudian kembali melenguh dan mendesah keras saat merasakan sisa cairan dari _sauvignon blanc _memenuhi lubangnya

Sementara Kyungsoo mendesah gila, Jongin mulai menarik-ulur botol tersebut berlawanan dengan tempo tusukannya. Suaranya terdengar basah, dan Jongin menyukainya. Penisnya merasakan dua sensasi sekaligus. Licin karena _sauvignon blanc _yang tumpah di dalam lubang senggama Kyungsoo dan rasa puas karena lubang Kyungsoo berkontraksi dan meremukan kenjantannnya dengan gerakan perlahan yang lembut dan memabukan

"Lihatlah, kau benar-benar seperti pelacur jika seperti ini" ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Jongin

"Memangnya kau kira siapa yang mem—akh—membuatku menjadi pelacur hah?" balasnya di antara desahannya yang semakin mengucur deras bagai air hujan di pertengahan musim gugur

"Aku. Dan aku sangat bangga akan hal itu" jawab Jongin penuh percaya diri, tanpa mengurangi tempo tusukan penisnya pada lubang Kyungsoo yang kian merapat, "Aku mencintaimu" tambahnya dengan nada yang lirih dan tulus. Kyungsoo kembali tertawa mendengar pernyataan Jongin

"Kau me—ahh—mang bajingan, kau masih bisa mengucapkan kata cin—ah—ta setelah kau mengub—ohh ahh—ahku menjadi pelacur?" umpat Kyungsoo tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa

Gerakan pinggul Jongin sontak terhenti. Kyungsoo masih tertawa dengan nafas terengah. Jongin hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban pemuda di bawah kungkungannya saat ini

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo lakukan lagi" rajuk Kyungsoo sembari menggoyangkan pinggulnya agar penis Jongin kembali menusuknya

"Maafkan aku" lirihnya, lantas kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Kali ini lebih kasar dan cepat. Terkesan putus asa dan bersalah

"HOEK"

Jongin segera berlari tergopoh-gopoh saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang tengah muntah dari dalam kamar. Saat ia memasuki kamar, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kyungsoo yang muntah di atas lantai sembari mencoba mengeluarkan botol yang masih menancap di lubangnya sejak semalam. Dengan gesit, ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan botol tersebut dan membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi untuk kembali muntah

"HOEK… HOEK… HOEK…" Jongin terus memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo. Mungkin, ia kelewatan saat memaksa Kyungsoo menghabiskan sebotol _sauvignon blanc_ sendirian tadi malam

"Ada kuis pagi ini" gumam Kyungsoo sesaat setelah menyelesaikan muntahnya. Jongin masih diam, ia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo memasuki _bath tub_ dan memandikan pemuda itu. Menggosok punggung dan seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan _spons _mandi dengan gerakan lembut

Inilah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Jika salah satu dari mereka mabuk dan mengalami _hangover_, pihak yang tidak mabuk akan mengurusi pihak yang mabuk. Dari memasakan makanan, memandikan, hingga mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Itu adalah peraturan yang sudah di setujui keduanya dalam keadaan sesadar-sadarnya

"Tidak usah berangkat kuliah pagi ini" ujar Jongin ketika memakaikan Kyungsoo celana longgar dan kaos yang sama longgarnya dengan celana

"Hmm…" gumaman Kyungsoo menjadi jawaban. Jongin lantas keluar kamar sembari membawa seprei untuk di cuci. Jongin kembali lagi ke kamar dengan membawa tongkat pel, mencoba membersihkan muntahan Kyungsoo di lantai

"YAH! Mana boleh kudanya berjalan seperti itu!" Jongin membentak dengan kesal ketika Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya sendiri menjalankan kuda yang sebenarnya jalannya salah. Bermain catur harusnya tenggelam dalam keadaan tenang agar dapat berfikir bagaimana langkah selanjutnya. Tetapi, hal itu tidak berkalu jika yang memainkan permainan tersebut adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"Terserah aku, kan aku yang bermain" jawabnya acuh. Jongin semakin bersungut-sungut saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo

"Kau memang bajingan" umpatnya. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli

"Kalau begitu, hai bajingan lainnya" sapanya dengan suara yang manis—dibuat buat—

"Kenapa setiap permainan yang kita lakukan selalu berahir dengan umpatan?"

"Kau selalu menjadi pihak pertama yang mengumpatku"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak melanggar peraturan yang ada"

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi perduli peraturan. Apa kepalamu tadi baru saja menggelinding dan tertukar dengan kepala orang lain"

"Jangan mulai pertengkaran denganku!"

"Aku tidak memulainya. Kau yang memulainya!"

"Oh! Diamlah cerewet"

"Kalau begitu tutup juga mulut besarmu itu"

"YA! Aku majikanmu"

"Kau bukan majikanku. Aku bukan babi potong sampai harus memiliki majikan. Kau hanya orang yang membayarku"

"YA! Dasar—"

DING… DONG…

Keduanya terhenti saat akan kembali mengumpat. Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia membuka pintu tanpa mengintip _intercom_. Tetapi setelah itu ia terkaget-kaget saat mendapati sosok paruh baya yang amat di kenalnya berdiri di depan pintu

"Tuan besar?" tanyanya kikuk. Laki-laki paruh baya di depannya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban, "Oh. Ya Tuhan, maafkan ketidak sopanan saya. Silahkan masuk. Jongin ada di dalam"

Setelah ayah dari Kim Jongin duduk dengan nyaman di ruang tamu apartemen, ia segera melesat menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya mendorong kepala Jongin yang masih terus bersungut-sungut di ruang tengah

"Pindahkan bokong malasmu. Ada ayahmu berkunjung. Dia menunggumu di depan" Jongin tak bergeming. Masih di tempatnya dengan wajah kesal, "Berhenti bertindak kekanak-kanakan dan cepat temui ayahmu" desisnya kejam

Jongin ahirnya menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah menghentak seperti seorang bocah yang merajuk, ia mendekati ayahnya dan duduk di hadapan sosok berwibawa itu

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo mengurusmu dengan baik"

Jongin mendengus, "Tentu saja. Dia kan di bayar memang untuk mengurusku"

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan yang terkesan tidak sopan dari putra tunggalnya. Laki-laki itu tahu, Jongin bersikap seperti itu juga karena kesalahannya yang kurang memberi putra satu-satunya kasih saying. Kyungsoo datang beberapa detik kemudian dengan dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap dan beberapa toples makanan ringan

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" tanya tuan Kim setelah menyesap kopi buatan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki yang di tanya tersenyum kecil

"Sudah lebih baik. Beliau sudah melakukan operasinya yang terahir. Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda selama ini" jawab Kyungsoo penuh sopan santun. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ia dan Jongin bertengkar dan saling mengumpat

Tuan Kim mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Laki-laki itu mengambil sebuah amplop dari balik jasnya. Lantas membukanya di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"Nilaimu sungguh mengecewakan" ujar tuan Kim. Suaranya kini terdengar lebih tegas dan mengintimidasi. Jongin melongokan kepalanya menatap kertas yang baru saja di buka oleh sang ayah

"Maaf"

"Perbaiki nilaimu atau kupindah kau ke Inggris dan dalam pengawasan penuh dariku" ancam sang ayah. Jongin mulai merasa tidak nyaman duduk di tempatnya

"Akan ku usahakan"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu"

Jongin menghela nafas lega. Sementara Kyungsoo terbahak keras saat tuan Kim keluar dari apartemen keduanya

"Kau memang sialan. Pasti kau yang mengirim nilaiku ke tua bagka itu"

"Jangan berburuk sangka padaku. Walaupun aku meninginkannya, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa"

TBC

Okeh, ini adalah sekuel dair ff rate M yang judulnya Sexy Fortune. Gue tau kalian pada kemungkinan besar kaga inget ama ff ini. Tapi, karena dorongan beberapa orang ahirnya gue memutuskan buat bikin sekuel. Selain karena dorongan seseorang, banyak juga orang yang tanya apa hubungannya Jongin sama Kyungsoo sebenernya

Mungkin ff ini bakal jadi complicated (kalo gue lagi pengen) di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Tapi itu juga kalo mood gue jalan. Kalo kaga jalan ya berarti siap-siap aja ini ff end awal. Ini ff rated M yang bercahpter pertama gue. Biasanya gue Cuma bikin rate M dalam bentuk oneshoot. Tapi berhubung gue agak susah kalo buat sequel dalam oneshoot jadi gue panjangin aja sekalian jadi chaptered

Ff ini buat kedepannya bakal kasar. Gue gimane ye ngejelasinnya. Gue coba buat keadaan dimana dua-duanya sama-sama kurang perhatian. Dan selama ini yang gue liat orang-orang yang kurang perhatian selain kelakuannya nganu, kalo ngomong juga seenak jidat sendiri jadi kesannya kasar (gue survey sendiri tentang yang beginian ngomong-ngomong). SEKALI LAGI GUE BILANG. BUAT YANG CIMIT-CIMIT. IMUT, POLOS DAN KAWAN-KAWAN KATA-KATA YANG MENJURUS KAGA TAHAN SAMA SESUATU YANG KEK FF INI MENDING JAN BACA. FF INI MENGANDUNG—BANYAK—BAHASA KASAR SAMA BEBERAPA KONTEN DEWASA (TERMASUK PENGGAMBARAN SEX). FF INI MENGANDUNG BEGITUAN JUGA KARENA DARI AWALNYA (FF ONE SHOOTNYA) EMANG KASAR. JADI KALO GUE BIKIN JADI IMUT-IMUT MALAH JADI ANEH. SO I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IF YOU COULDN'T READ THIS FICT, PLEASE GO AWAY


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Cause I Love You (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene and heavy language)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 2)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Kim Minseok,

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut. BUAT YANG CIMIT-CIMIT. IMUT, POLOS DAN KAWAN-KAWAN KATA-KATA YANG MENJURUS KAGA TAHAN SAMA SESUATU YANG KEK FF INI MENDING JAN BACA. FF INI. KARENA FF INI MENGANDUNG—BANYAK—BAHASA KASAR SAMA BEBERAPA KONTEN DEWASA (TERMASUK PENGGAMBARAN SEX). FF INI MENGANDUNG BEGITUAN JUGA KARENA DARI AWALNYA (FF ONE SHOOTNYA) EMANG KASAR. JADI KALO GUE BIKIN JADI IMUT-IMUT MALAH JADI ANEH. SO I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IF YOU COULDN'T READ THIS FICT, PLEASE GO AWAY

Author's Note: tolong perhatikan warning di atas ^

~…~

"Sialannnnnnn aku terlambat!" Jongin bangun dengan tergesa-gesa. Menendang selimut dan melempar guling yang ia rasa sangat menganggu pagi ini. Tak lama dari teriakan Jongin yang menggelegar di pagi hari, terdengar suara bantingan pinu dari kamar sebelah

"Sialan aku juga terlambat!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo sontak berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar keduanya (karna kamar mandi dalam kamar keduanya sedang dalam perbaikan)

"Hei! Minggir aku duluan!" Jongin membentak dengan kasar

"Jam kuliahku lima belas menit lagi"

"Punyaku tinggal 10 menit lagi, bodoh!"

"Ya sudah mandi bersama saja" Kyungsoo langsung menarik Jongin ke dalam kamar mandi. Lantas mandi bersama sama untuk menghemat waktu

"Aku mau cuci muka dan gosok gigi saja" pekik Jongin setelah keduanya berada di dalam kamar mandi

"Tidak bisa. Sekarang musim panas, kau akan sangat bau jika tidak mandi!" Kyungsoo balas memekik. Jongin sudah akan menolak, teapi. Dengan gesit Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya dan menyalakan shower

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi super cepat. Keduanya langsung menyambar tas yang telah di siapkan Kyungsoo sejak tadi malam, sementara Jongin memakai sepatu Kyungsoo menyambar dua buah roti isi dari lemari pendingin. Dan menjejalkannya pada Jongin yang mulai berlari sepanjang koridor apartemen menuju lift

Kris hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang datang dengan rambut yang belum di sisir dan keringat di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Chanyeol, yang baru saja datang langsung tertawa saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo

"Apa baru saja ada badai besar di luar?" tanya Kris bodoh. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, ia melepas sepatu bututnya lantas menendangnya hingga belakang kelas, lebih memilih berjalan bertelanjang kaki menuju mejanya. Sekilas Chanyeol memperhatikan sepatu Kyungsoo yang solnya seakan-akan mau lepas

"Ini semua berkat Kim—_fucking_—Jongin" gerutunya. Kris tertawa amat keras hingga Jongdae yang tengah tidur terbangun dengan wajah kaget seperti habis melihat hantu tanpa wajah

"Dia mengajak mu bermain _game _lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sebelahnya dan berusaha memperbaiki tatanan rambut Kyungsoo yang masih seperti habis bangun tidur

"Minumlah" Kris memyodorkan sebotol air mineral di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Laki-laki yang d beri minum, memandang Kris dengan tatapan membunuh sebelum merima dengan ragu minuman dari laki-laki di depannya, "Tenang saja tidak ada obat perangsangnya"

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru Kyungsoo membuka tutup botol air mineral tersebut dan meminum isinya dengan beringas. Sepuluh menit menuju kelas di mulai, dan sudah ada berkali-kali kejadian ia hampir mati tertabrak (terima kasih kepada Jongin yang mengendarai mobilnya seakan-akan mereka memiliki seribu nyawa)

"Bajiingan itu benar-benar—" geram Kyungsoo dengan wajah lelah, kerena telah berlari dari parkiran hingga kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga gedung universitas

"Hey, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mengumpat terlalu kasar seperti itu?"

"Itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku tidak menyedarinya. Mulutku yang tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu" elak Kyungsoo. Saat Chanyeol telah melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya

"Dasar _love bird_. Pergilah cari gudang terdekat dan lakukan percintaan kalian hingga bumi kiamat" ejek Kris dari bangku depan. Kyungsoo kembali mendengus kesal dengan ucapan Kris

"_Dude…_"

"_Okay.. okay… whatever_" Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat melihat saudara beda ayahnya mulai menurut

"Kalian benar-benar berbeda untuk ukuran saudara kandung" Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak terlau perduli, toh walaupun keduanya saudara kandung mereka berbeda ayah

"Kris, pergilah kembali ke kelasmu. Dua menit lagi masuk" Kris bangkit lantas berjalan meninggalakan adiknya dan Kyungsoo bersama beberapa orang yang mulai memadati kelas, "Pulang nanti, kita ke _mall _ya?"

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin beli apa lagi?"

"Sepatu"

"Kau kan baru beli sepatu minggu lalu. Jangan menghamburkan uang untuk benda yang hanya akan kau injak-injak seperti itu"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja" pada ahirnya Kyungsoo juga akan mengangguk jika yang mengajaknya adalah Chanyeol. Karna Chanyeol adalah orang yang

…. istimewa.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ponsel dalam genggamannya meraung-raung bak burung hantu terjepit. Chanyeol, berada di sebelahnya. Memakan kentang goreng yang mereka beli sesaat setelah keluar dari mobil

"Hallo" sapanya malas saat melihat nama Jongin yang bertengger di line telfon

"_Ya! Kemana saja kau? Aku lapar, aku butuh makan. Cepat pulang!_"

"Berhenti berteriak kau membuang telingaku tuli seketika!" Kyungsoo balik berteriak, "Pesan saja makanan. Apa sulitnya, lagipula uang bulananmu baru saja datang tadi"

"_Kau menyuruhku makan makanan tidak sehat? Apa gunannya ayah dan ibuku menyewamu sebagai pembantu untukku jika kau tidak menuruti majikannya?!_"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku bukan babi potong sampai harus memiliki majikan. Makanlah apa yang kau mau, pesanlah makanan hingga perutmu meletus dan jangan telfon aku lagi hanya untuk membahas masalah majikan dan pembantu. Dasar manja!"

"_Ya! Bajingan ini—_"

"Selamat makan!" teriak Kyungsoo keras keras, membuat perhatian beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya teralihkan untuk beberapa detik

"Siapa?"

"Kim—_fuck—_" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan mata memincing tajam, "Jongin, maksudku" jawabnya ahirnya

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mata memandangi beberapa toko sepatu yang berada di dalam _mall_. Pandangannya beralih pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menyedot _cola_nya

"Kau suka sepatu seperti apa? _Sneakers_? _Boot_?"

"Hmm?" lelaki yang lebih pendek memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, " Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukan aku yang mau membeli sepatu"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku ingin membelinya juga untuk mu?"

"Hah?"

"Sepatumu jelek sekali, solnya seakan-akan mau lepas saat kau memakainya. Mengerikan bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada monser terjelek di dunia" ujar Chanyeol memberi alasan. Kyungsoo menunduk memandang sepatunya yang memang terlihat semengerikan apa yang Chanyeol katakan

"Tapi setidaknya ini masih bisa di pakai. Jika kita kesini hanya untuk membeli sepatu untukku sebaiknya kita pul—"

"Aku tidak suka di tolak ngomong-ngomong" Kyungsoo tertegun saat melihat pandangan Chanyeol yang berkilat tajam, aura dominasinya kuat sekali

"Baiklah"

"Do—_fucking_—Kyungsoo" Jongin mulai mengumpat kesal. Ia mulai merapatkan jaketnya saat kedai _tteobokki _berada di depan matanya, walaupun sekarang memasuki musim panas. Udara malam tetaplah terasa dingin. Perutnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak bersahabat, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya kini

Brukk….

Dengan kesal ia menjatuhkan bokongnya dengan kasar pada salah satu kursi plastik, lantas memanggil bibi penjual untuk membawakannya beberapa botol _soju_ dan dua porsi _teobbokki_ (yang tentu saja akan ia makan sendiri)

Jongin mulai memakan _teobbokki_nya dengan hikmat saat pesanannya datang, baru saja ia hendak memakan seporsi lain _teobbokki_nya. Terdengar suara seseorang yang memnaggilnya, dengan penasaran ia mencari dimana asal suara itu

"Kau Jongin kan?" seperti orang bodoh Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku, ia mulai mengingat-ingat siapakan sosok di hadapannya ini, "Aku Minseok, kau ingat? Senior sekaligus tutor bahasa cinamu saat SMA"

"Oh! Iya, Minseok _hyung_ yang ini. Aku baru ingat" Jongin memekik dengan bahagia, seakan mendapat lotre jutaan dollar, "Duduklah _hyung_. Pesanlah sporsi atau beberapa porsi sebagai hadiah pertemuan dariku"

"Terima kasih, mungkin hanya satu porsi. Aku baru saja makan sebelum keluar tadi" Jongin mengangguk, ia kembali memanggil bibi penjual untuk memasan seporsi teobbokki

"Jadi bagaimana kabar _hyung_ sekarang? Sejak kelulusan _hyung _tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi" Jongin mencoba membangun pembicaraan, walupun hanya sebuah basa-basi semata

"Baik, aku mendapat beasiswa ke China setelah aku lulus. Maaf aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan"

"Tidak apa, yang penting _hyung _sudah kembali" Minseok adalah cinta pertama Jongin saat SMA. Laki-laki berpipi berisi (hampir sama berisinya dengan Kyungsoo) yang berhasil menaklukan si nakal Jongin hanya dengan kata-kata lembut dan _skinship _kecil yang menggetarkan hati

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Kudengar kau di terima di Inha. Itu universitas yang sangat bagus" Jongin terkekeh kecil setelah menegak _soju_

"Ya begitulah. Aku tidak mengira akan di terima di sana, padahal kau tau aku memenuhi kriteria untuk di sebut bodoh"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Pada ahirnya kau juga berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik sekarang. Aigoo, tak aku sangka muridku yang nakal saat SMA sekarang menjadi mahasiswa universitas bergengsi" Jongin kembali terkekeh, senang sekali rasanya bisa mengobrol seakarab ini dengan pujaan hatinya di masa lalu

KRINGGGGGG

Suara ponsel Jongin mulai meraung-raung minta di angkat. Dengan malas ia meraih benda tersebut, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon ia langsung saja mengangkatnya

"_BAJINGAN! CEPAT PULANG KAU MENGGANTI PASSWORD APARTEMENT LAGI KAN?_" Jongin terbahak dengan sendirinya saat mendengar Kyungsoo meraung marah dari line telfon

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Jongin terbahak dengan wajah teramat bahagia. Tapi tak berapa lama ahirnya ia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari tawa Jongin tidak berubah sejak dahulu

"Sebentar lagi. Nikmati saja dahulu udara luar apartemen" jawabnya enteng dan mematikan sambungan telfon tanpa mau mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo

"Dari siapa?"

"Induk singa" jawabnya acuh, lantas keduanya tertawa geli, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, tidak apa-apa kan Minseok _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Minseok lembut

"Oh iya. Bolehkah aku minta nomor ponsel _hyung_? Aku ingin mengajak _hyung_ ke suatu tempat jika kita sama-sama mendapat waktu luang"

"Tentu saja boleh"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat dan mencekik di kerongkongannya. Punggungnya telah bersandar dengan erat pada tembok sebelah pintu apartemen. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada sepasang sepatu baru pemberian Chanyeol tadi, dengan pelan ia menggerakan kakinya sembari terus menatap lekat sepasang sepatu barunya

Mereka pada ahirnya membeli dua pasang sepatu yang memiliki model sama dan hanya berbeda pada ukurannya saja. Tadinya Kyungsoo menolak semua itu, tetapi. Kemudian Chanyeol menjadi manusia yang benar-benar pemaksa dan kekanankan dengan segala ancaman bak seorang bocah. Sepatu yang di gunakan Kyungsoo terlalu berkelas dan mahal, berbeda dengan gaya keseharian Kyungsoo yang sederhana, monoton dan apa adanya. Besok, sepatu tersebut pasti akan jadi bahan gunjingan orang-orang yang menganggapnya benar-benar melacur untuk mendapatkan barang-barang mahal.

Kembali Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit apartemen yang di sinari sinar lampu yang terlalu terang dan membuat matanya pedih saat memandangnya. Helaan nafas lelah kembali berhembus dari mulutnya, tangannya dengan perlahan merayap ke dada sebelah kirinya. Menepuk tempat tersebut beberapa kali lantas kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat saat melihat jam tangan bermerek pemberian Jongin yang berada di tangan kirinya

"Kenapa rasanya seperti ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, "Rasanya aneh. Semuanya terasa mengganjal di hati"

"Apa aku benar-benar sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi seperti yang orang-orang katakan?" desisnya di antara kebimbangan yang melandanya

TBC

Gue tau ini pendek, gue sadar kok. Tenang aja pas ngetik gue melek. Gue mau banyakin balesan review aje/? Mumpung gue lagi baek hati (emot kecup sambil nyipok). Dan mumpung yg review dikit :v

_t.a_: kalo ama gue update chapter kaga bisa asap chyiin, gue orangnya malesan soalnya. Maap ye maap, gue menghancurkan impian lu (/.\\)

_1414_: tenang aje chyiin, kaga bakal ada yang mati di ff yang ini. Bagian mati-matinya di ff yang laen aje :v

_Kim Leera_: gimane ye chyiin, kaga ada yang minta sekuel sih jadi kaga gue bikin sekuelnya (aslinya mah kalo ada juga entah gue mau bikini ape kaga. Gue tipe orang yang sifat malesnya udah menahun :v). padahal di file aslinya mah udah gue kasih bates. Entah kenape pas gue share di ffn pada lari semua tanda-tandanya. Gue juga kaga tau dosa gue dimana. Di ff gue yg laen juga gitu. Udah gue kasih tanda eh pas gue share pada lari tandanya .-.

_Arifhagiris_: iye mungkin sih bakal komplikatet/? Kalo gue lagi semangat mikirnya, entahlah kalo sifat males gue udh ngecengin lagi. Mungkin, ini ff bakal jadi ff yang ndlujur/? Alias tiba-tiba ending :v

_Kaihunhan_: *highfive-in elu heboh banget*. Jujur ye chyiin gue kaga bisa bikin sekuel itu jadi oneshoot asli. Gue kaga bisa beneran :v. gue sebenernya gimane ye ame umpatan begitu2 abisnya gue survey emang pada ngomongnya pada kek gitu, gue Cuma coba menyesuaikan aje ame ape yang sebenernya. Tapi asli, ini ff malah jatohnya kek sinetron dewasa :v

: hubungannya nganu dan nganu/?. Pokoknya gitu dah, baca dulu coba. Bahasa gue diksinya cetek/? Kok pasti mudah di mengerti (sok amat guenya :v)

_Jung eunhae_: kaisoo dari dulu udah unik. Seunik udang di balik batu, batu kali, jerawat batu, batu akik dan batu-batu laennya (gue nyari emot metal kaga nemu jadi pake tulisan aje :v)

_Re-panda68_: tenang gue bukan spesialis ff panjang-panjang. Sepanjang-panjang ff chaptered gue pasti kaga bakal nyampe 4k wordnya yakin dah syuerrr ._.v

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang mau nyempetin baca ini ff, yang ngefollow yang ngefavorite yang ngereview yang Cuma baca kaga ninggalin jejak, yang Cuma ngelirik, yang Cuma liat judul, yang Cuma baca satu paragraf, yang siders setia/?. Gue makasih buat semuanya. Buat siders gue kaga bakal maksa review tenang aje, gue juga kaga suka ama samting yang berhubungan ama paksa-paksaan model siti nurbaya di suruh nikah ama datuk maringgih :v

Gue tau author note ama ffnya panjangan author notenya. Tapi buat yang mau ngobrol ato Tanya-tanya tentang ff gue ini yg kaga jelas. Bisa hubungin lewat pm. Tenang aje walopun gue keliatannya kek orang penyinyingan aslinya gue kek putri keraton sifatnya (jan percaya jan percaya) gue kaga bakal gigit yang pada Tanya ama gue :v

See ya…!


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Lovesick (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene and heavy language)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 3)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut.

Author's: gue kaga ngedit chapter ini. Jadi kalo typonya banyak map ._.)v

~…~

Kyungsoo memasuki apartemen dengan terburu-buru. Menyusul di belakangnya Jongin masih dengan tawa yang menyakitkan telinga, segera setelah memakai sandal rumah ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Melewati ruang tamu dan ruang santai, menuju dapur

"HOLY SHIT!" si mungil berteriak dengan tidak senonoh. Kim Jongin yang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo segera saja mencoba melarikan diri menuju kamar, tetapi. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui gerak-geriknya dengan segera berlari meloncati _coffee table_ dan menarik ujung _mantel_ mahalnya

"Mau kemana kau bajingan?!" desis Kyungsoo tajam. Jongin mengela nafas pasrah mengikuti tarikan penuh tenaga Kyungsoo menuju dapur. Lelaki yang lebih mungil menarik Jongin menuju salah satu _telfon _yang tergeletak menggenaskan dengan noda kerak yang menghitam (seingat Kyungsoo tadi pagi masih licin dan tergantung di sebelah spatula)

"Apa yang kamu coba buat dengan _Teflon _ini sampai keadaanya semenggenaskan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengacungkan _Teflon _berkerak hitam tersebut di depan hidungnya

"Omelet, kurasa" jawabnya tidak terlalu perduli, Kyungsoo menganga kaget. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan tepian _Teflon _dengan meja makan

"Coba ulangi. Apa yang coba kau buat?"

"Omelet" jawab Jongin acuh

"Omelet?!" Kyungsoo mendesis berbahaya, "Sebenarnya apa bahan dasar omelet yang kau coba buat sampai membuat _Teflon _ini berkerak seperti ini? Batu bara? Arang?"

"Jangan membuat dirimu repot. Kita dapat membeli _Teflon _baru yang lebih bagus besok"

"Kau tahu dalam sebulan kita sudah membeli _Teflon _sampai empat kali"

"Daripada memikirkan _Teflon _lebih baik kau memberiku 'layanan malam' " Kyungsoo mendorong dahi laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menggunakan ujung Teflon yang kemudian meninggalkan noda hitam disana

"Jangan membuat dirimu repot dengan aku yang menolak 'layanan malam'mu, carilah jalang yang lain untuk memuaskan penismu"

Jongin langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saat mendengar suara air berjatuhan. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah menggosok jari-jari kakinya dengan telaten, ia berlari dan segera menangkup pantat laki-laki yang lebih mungil

"Sialan!" Kyungsoo mengumpat, mencoba mejauhkan telapak tangan Jongin yang semakin menjadi, "Biarkan aku mandi dengan tenang"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan" Jongin mendesis, ia mendorong Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terpeleset dengan punggung membentur tembok. Melihat Kyungsoo yang dalam keadaan lengan Jongin segera saja mengangkat salah satu kaki laki-laki yang lebih kecil

"Bodoh! Sakit sekali" Kyungsoo mencoba menurunkan kakinya dan menendang Jongin dengan sebelah kakinya yang bebas. Jongin yang melihat perlawanan Kyungsoo dengan segera mengambil langkah cepat dengan menyambar sikat gigi dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang laki-laki di depannya, "AKH!"

Mereka sudah mengenal hampir lima tahun. Jongin sudah sangat menghafal apa kelemahan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki yang keras kepala dan pemberontak. Tetapi, pemberontakan itu akan berahir dengan seks, Kyungsoo terlalu sensitive untuk ukuran seseorang yang telah berkali-kali di setubuhi. Ia akan berubah menjadi laki-laki pasrah jika 'ditusuk dan langsung kena'

Jongin menyeringai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang melemas dengan wajah terangsang, benar-benar mudah menaklukan Kyungsoo jika kau telah mengetahui bagaimana wataknya

"Lihat, begitu mudahnya aku mengendalikanmu" Jongin patut berbangga hati dapat 'menjinakkan' Kyungsoo dengan caranya sendiri. Jongin dengan tergesa-gesa melepaskan celananya, mengganti sikat gigi tadi dengan penisnya dan mulai menggerakkanya dengan tempo yang tak terkira

Kyungsoo terengah-engah dengan sesekali melenguh, lemas sekali rasanya. Jongin memang sangat mengetahui bagaimana cara menjikakkan Kyungsoo dengan mudah hanya dengan sekali dorongan penis

"Huh… huh… huh..."

"Menikmatinya?" Jongin bertanya dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya yang terngangkat, Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Terlalu sulit untuk berbicara saat kau di setubuhi dengan hebat oleh laki-laki maniak macam Jongin

Sebelah tangan laki-laki berkulit coklat itu merayap, meremas pantat laki-laki di depannya dengan gerakan keras dan terkesan buru-buru. Ngomong-ngomong Jongin saat melakukan seks memang selalu terlihat terburu-buru dan tidak sabaran. Kyungsoo mengerang sakit saat Jongin mencoba memasukan beberapa jari ke dalam lubangnya

"Ja—ngann" rintihnya, Jongin tidak mendengarnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mengacuhkannya. Ia terus mendorong penisnya sekuat yang ia bisa, mencoba membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar terdominasi tanpa celah untuk mendominasi, "Kau—harus—mem—bayar mahal"

"Itu urusan gampang, asal penisku terpuaskan"

"Dasar—huh—bajingan"

.

.

.

.

Guncangan kecil pada pundaknya membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat, menggosokkan salah satu pipinya pada bantal lantas mencoba membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Saat matanya membuka separuh ia dapat melihat wajah Jongin berada di depannya, masih dengan keadaan mata yang buram

"Buatlah sarapan sendiri. Aku malas bangun" keluhnya sebelum mulai menggulung rapat tubuhnya kembali dengan selimut

"Kyungsoo"

"Jangan manja, Jongin. Buatlah makanan yang layak untuk kau makan sendiri"

"Kyungsoo, ini Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menggerung malas, tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan laki-laki di hadapannya, "Bukankah kita ada janji ke rumah sakit pagi ini?"

Mata Kyungsoo langsung terbuka lebar saat mendengar ucapan laki-laki di hadapannya, ia segera melirik jam digital yang berada di nakas. Saat menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah jam Sembilan lebih ia langsung saja menendang selimut dan gulingnya (dan hampir saja menendang Chanyeol yang berada di depannya jika saja laki-laki tinggi tersebut tidak dengan gesit menghindar)

"Aku lupa! Benar-benar lupa!" ia berlari menuju sudut kamar, menyambar handuknya dan membuka laci alamri untuk mengambil celana dalamnya secara acak, lantas berlari (dan hampir terpeleset) menuju kamar mandi

Chanyeol hanya dapat menggeleng saat melihat kelakukan si mungil. Benar-benar laki-laki yang ceroboh dan terburu-buru

"Sudah selesai atau belum?" Jongin bertanya dengan menyembulkan kepalanya melewati celah pintu

"Dia sedang mandi" jawab Chanyeol, "Kau serius ingin ikut ke rumah sakit? Tidak biasanya"

"Tentu" jawabnya yakin, "Lagipula aku punya janji dengan seseorang disana"

"Kalian berkencan di rumah sakit?"

"Kami tidak berkencan jadi tempat manapun tidak masalah" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Setengah tidak perduli dengan jawaban Jongin

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tangan yang tengah sibuk memasukkan dompet ponsel dan benda-benda lain ke dalam tasnya

"Menjenguk ibumu?" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tatapan heran dan tidak percaya, "Yang benar saja. Aku punya hal yang lebih berguna dari itu"

Pada ahirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus kesal, dasar anak orang kaya. Tidak pernah menderita jadi tidak tau apa namanya penderitaan saat ibunya sakit. Dengan wajah yang masih di tekuk ia menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk keluar apartemen

"Kau memakai sepatu di dalam rumah?" Kyungsoo mulai akan mengoceh saat melihat Jongin berjalan kesana kemari dengan sepatu. Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli

"Ini masih bersih, aku baru membelinya minggu lalu"

"Terserahlah"

"Pulang nanti kau mau beli _teflon _baru?" Chanyeol bertanya selama perjalanan mereka menuju _lift_. Jongin yang ada di belakangnya hanya berdecih tidak suka

"Ya, kau mau mengantarku kan?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan segera menyelipkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah keduanya. Dengan tanpa berdosa ia mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, bahkan hampir membuat laki-laki itu terjatuh

"Aku yang akan mengantarkanmu membeli _Teflon_" Chanyeol memandang Jongin dengan mulut menganga kaget. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah akan berteriak histeris mendengar Jongin berkata seperti itu

"Dimana Jongin? Kembalikan Jongin! Kau pasti bukan Jongin" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah ngeri. Ucapan Jongin tadi benar-benar 'bukan Jongin sekali'. Maka dari itu mereka terlihat sangat kaget

"Kenapa kalian kaget sekali? Aku hanya mencoba berbuat baik" Jongin mendengus, ia mulai merutuk. Memangnya ia seburuk itu ya?

"Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang luar biasa" Kyungsoo mulai kembali ke wajah awalnya, "Tapi tidak. Terima kasih, biar Chanyeol saja yang mengantarku"

"Sebenarnya nanti aku punya sedikit urusan dengan dosen. Jadi harus ke kampus dulu, tapi jika kau masih mau aku yang mengantarkan. Mungkin kau bisa menungguku dulu" Kyungsoo sudah akan menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi Jongin sudah menyelanya

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Aku yang memberikanmu uang untuk membeli benda itu" Jongin memprotes. Kyungsoo sudah akan kembali meledakkan emosinya. Tetapi, dengan cepat Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya, secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya tenang

"Sudahlah tidak apa kan? Mungkin Jongin juga memiliki urusan jadi dia mau ikut kau belanja" Chanyeol menengakan sembari memencet tombol _lift _menuju lantai dasar

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo mengalah, "Tapi karena aku membelinya denganmu. Aku akan beli _Teflon _paling mahal"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang rawat dimana ibunya berada dengan perlahan. Takut membangunkan ibunya yang mungkin sekarang sedang istirahat sehabis jadwal kemoterapi. Ia langsung tersenyum saat menemukan ibunya tengah duduk bersandar sembari memakan buah yang telah di potong kecil-kecil

"Ibu" ujarnya. Wanita paruh baya dengan mata cekung dan kulit yang sudah mulai mengendur itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi di depannya kepada Kyungsoo yang tengah meletakkan sekantung besar berisi buah buahan kesukaan sang ibu

"Iya, sayang?"

"Bagaimana kabar ibu hari ini? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik dari hari kemarin?" sang ibu tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Ia mengelus rambut putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Maaf ibu sudah sangat merepotkanmu selama ini. Biaya rumah sakit ibu pasti sangatlah memberatkanmu" ucapnya, dengan mata yang seketika terlihat sendu. Kyungsoo yang mengerti bahwa ibunya bisa kapan saja menangis dengan segera mengenggam salah satu tangan sang ibu. Memberi pengertian bahwa ibunya tidaklah sememberatkan itu

"Tidak tentu saja. Itu sangat tidak memberatkan, untungnya aku memiliki majikan yang baik hati, beliau selalu membantuku saat aku dalam kesulitan. Jadi ibu tidak usah khawatir" yang Kyungsoo maksud tentu saja tuan besar Kim bukan Jongin

"Ibu ingin segera sembuh dan kembali ke rumah kita yang dahulu. Ibu ingin sekali memasak masakan kesukaanmu, merapikan kamarmu, dan mencuci baju-bajumu. Seperti dahulu, entah mengapa ibu sangat merindukan kegiatan itu. Padahal, sebelumnya ibu selalu mengeluh betapa melelahkannya pekerjaan itu" ujar sang ibu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar keinginan ibunya

"Maka dari itu ibu harus terus semangat saat menjalani kemoterapi. Agar ibu cepat sembuh dan kita bisa kembali kerumah. Rumah peninggalan ayah"

… "_Dan aku bisa berhenti menjadi budak Kim Jongin"_

.

.

.

Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya pada ubin putih bersih di bawahnya. Menunggu bukanlah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, ia tidak pernah menyukai menjadi pihak yang menunggu. Tapi, demi Minseok ia mau menunggu

"Maaf menunggu lama" untunglah Minseok datang beberapa menit sebelum ia memutuskan mendobrak satu demi satu ruangan untuk menemukan laki-laki bertubuh berisi itu

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak selama yang kau pikirkan" melihat Minseok tersenyum lega rasanya sudah dapat menurunkan kadar emosinya dengan drastis. Jongin mulai berpikir inikah yang orang bilang dengan kekuatan cinta. Tapi ia kembali bertanya-tanya. Dimana debaran menyenangkan yang orang bilang akan terjadi saat jatuh cinta?

"Jadi? Bisakah kita pergi sekarang, kurasa menu special dari restoran kesukaan kita dahulu tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi" Minseok kembali mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia lantas menarik lengan Jongin menuju keluar bangunan rumah sakit

"Sebentar biar aku ambil mobil dahulu"

"Tidak usah, kita bisa berjalan kan? Restorannya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini"

Jongin mulai tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalunya saat ia mencoba menanggapi setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Minseok. Ia merasa bahagia, tentu saja. Tetapi juga merasa ada yang kurang. Masa lalunya bukan hanya tentang Minseok tetapi juga Kyungsoo. Di tengah-tengah ocehan Minseok tentang betapa senangnya ia dapat kembali ke Korea. Jongin tanpa sadar melamun

Memikirkan Kyungsoo, membayangkan masa lalunya yang tidak terlalu baik dengan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja rasa bersalah menjerat dirinya, saat kilas balik dimana Kyungsoo yang terlihat rapuh dan membutuhkan uluran tangan orang lain. Dan ia justru memanfaatkannya. Tersadarlah ia, mengapa Kyungsoo selalu menyukai panggilan bajingan untuknya

"Jongin? Hei Jongin? Kau melamun ya?" Jongin dengan segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mencoba memaksakan senyumnya saat melihat Minseok yang terlihat khawatir

"Maaf, ahir-ahir ini aku banyak tugas aku jadi bingung mau menyelesaikan yang mana" bohongnya. Minseok hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Walaupun ia tahu Jongin tengah berbohong

.

.

.

Keheningan yang terjadi di dalam mobil tidak juga membuat dua orang di dalamnya tergugah untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari salah satunya

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pembicaraan dalam perjalanan menuju department store

"Menakjubkan kurasa. Aku makan siang dengan Minseok _hyung_"

"Oh" Kyungsoo menanggapi, "itu hal yang sangat baik kan?"

"Kurasa" jawab Jongin terdengar ragu, "Kau lebih pendiam dari biasanya? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada ibumu?"

"Tidak juga. Semakin hari ibuku semakin sehat" ucapnya dengan nada lirih, "Aku senang melihatnya sudah bisa tersenyum dan berbicara seperti sekarang"

"Itu bagus" suasana di dalam mobil menjadi semakin canggung setelah pembicaraan keduanya. Jongin terlihat kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi mengemudi

"Saat ibuku sudah sembuh nanti, aku akan kembali ke rumah lamaku. Ibuku ingin menghabiskan hidup di rumah ayah" cicit Kyungsoo terdengar ragu-ragu, "Dan saat itu terjadi aku akan berhenti bekerja padamu"

Jongin tersentak kaget, ia tanpa sengaja menginjak rem. Membuat beberapa mobil yang berada di belakannya mulai membunyikan klakson tanda protes

TBC

Makasih buat beberapa saran dari review yang kemaren masuk. Biasanya juga gue kaga pernah balesin review di ahiran ff, tapi karna kemaren wordnya Cuma dikit plus yg review juga kaga terlalu banyak jadi gue sisipin sekalian buat balesan. Dan buat masalah kalo identitas ff ini panjang gue kaga bisa ganti jadi lebih pendek (maaf). Jujur, itu identitas gue sendiri. Gue udh kebiasaan pake begituan jadi kalo kaga pake begituan rasanya ada yang kurang ._.

Maaf buat chapter ini walopun ada sex scenenya, entah kenape gue ngerasa gagal ama sex scenenya yang di chapter ini. Mungkin kurang asupan nc kaisoo jadi gue rada menurun waktu ngebayanginnya. Juga, gue minta maaf chapter ini banyak naik turun ceritanya. Ahir-ahir ini gue balik lagi nerusin baca manga Inuyasha, jadi kurang lebih di ini chapter gue jadi ngerasa kalo ini ceritanya ikutan naek turun

Terahir makasih buat yang mau review buat chapter 1 atopun 2 atopun keduanya. Makasih udah menyempatkan waktu buat ngetik :v. makasih juga buat yang udah follow ama favorite, btw waktu gue buka email setelah sekian lama, nama kalian pada muncul muncul kek berondog jagung :v

Dan buat pergantian judul ff itu. Itu karna temen gue dengan jujur bilang kalo judul ff gue yg satu ini keliatan kek anak cinta alay (gue ngakak waktu dia bilang gitu :v). Jadi gue putusin buat ganti aje pake yang lebih 'anu' :v

See ya….!


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Lovesick (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene and heavy language)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 4)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut.

Author's:

~…~

Jongin merasa kakinya seakan-akan bisa putus kapan saja. Ia memang baru pertama kali menemani Kyungsoo belanja, dan ia baru tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat teliti. Setiap label harga, label merek dan label-label yang lainnya di baca Kyungsoo dengan khikmat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kagum pada Chanyeol yang kuat menemani si mungil di sebelahnya ini belanja bulanan dan belanja-belanja yang lainnya

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Jongin yang mulai tidak tahan ahirnya bertanya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari label sebuah _Teflon_ menuju ke arah Jongin

"Seperti ini bagaimana?"

"Membaca semua label yang ada pada setiap produk" jawabnya, "Ini menghabiskan waktu"

"Dasar manja. Kalau kita mau membeli sesuatu kita harus tau bagaimana barang itu, agar kita tidak salah membeli dan kecewa"

"Kegiatan ini benar-benar membuang waktu" ujarnya di sertai dengan sebuah dengusan malas

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Sebaiknya Chanyeol saja yang mengantarku. Memang siapa yang tadinya memaksa agar ikut aku berbelanja, hah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada menantang. Jongin kembali mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"Chanyeol begini, Chanyeol begitu, Chanyeol seperti ini, Chanyeol seperti itu" ejeknya. Kyungsoo mulai akan naik pitam saat mendengar bagaimana Jongin mengajek Chanyeol

"Yasudah pulang saja sana. Biar aku belanja sendiri. Dasar tukang mengeluh"

"Dasar pemarah begitu saja sudah mengamuk. Apa yang orang-orang bilang tentang wajahmu yang tenang itu adalah omong kosong" ejeknya lagi

PAK

PAK

PAK

"Aduh duh duh. Sakit" Jongin mengaduh sedih saat Kyungsoo dengan brutal terus memukul lengannya. Kyungsoo ini benar-benar pemarah akut

"Dasar bajingan" umpat Kyungsoo sembari terus memukul Jongin yang sekarang mulai berjongkok

"Hei ini tempat umum. Kita di lihat banyak orang, apa kau tidak malu. Aduh sakit!"

"Aku tidak perduli. Pergi sana ke neraka!"

PAK

PAK

PAK

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika satu set _Teflon _harganya bisa mencapai $92. Ini mengerikan" keluh Jongin sesaat setelah keluar dari department store

"Aku memang memilih yang paling mahal. Kan aku tadi sudah bilang" sahun Kyungsoo acuh. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia lantas segera membelokan mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji yang menyediakan ayam sebagai menu utamanya

"Aku rindu ayam goreng" gumam Jongin saat mematikan mesin mobil. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus saat menyadari Jongin yang terlalu addicted dengan ayam goreng

"Kita kan bisa ke restoran makanan cina. Aku ingin Kung Pao Chicken" Kyungsoo mengeluh. Jongin mendorong kepala Kyungsoo saat mendengar laki-laki di sebelahnya mengeluh

"Aku tidak suka masakan cina. Terlalu berminyak" tolak Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam, mau tidak mau ia tetap harus menurut pada laki-laki di sebelahnya

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau sangat menyukai ayam daripada sayuran. Juga, kenapa kau lebih suka alcohol daripada jus?"

"Dasar cerewet. Selera orang itu berbeda-beda kau tidak bisa memaksakannya" jawabnya santai. Kyungsoo hanya dapat mendengus sembari membuka pintu mobil, mereka telah sampai di sebuah restoran cepat saji

"Silahkan. Mau pesan apa?" sapa gadis yang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir

"Empat porsi ayam goreng pedas bagian paha atas, aku juga minta extra saus kalau bisa. Dan tiga gelas _cola big size_" Kyungsoo melongo. Jongin memesan empat porsi ayam goreng. Yang benar saja, Kyungsoo tau perut Jongin memanglah perut karet tapi tak mengira sebanyak itu

"Kau mau makan empat porsi dan tiga gelas _cola big size_?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan kaget. Jongin menggeleng

"Tentu saja satu porsi untukmu dan tiga porsi untukku"

"Ya Tuhan. Terbuat dari apa perutmu itu" Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa mengubah wajah kagetnya. Ia memang jarang makan di luar bersama Jongin, biasanya jika ia sudah memasak di rumah Jongin tidak akan makan di luar, "Apakah ini porsi makanmu yang biasanya?"

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begitu? Sudahlah makan saja makananmu agar kita bisa cepat pulang" sahut Jongin saat sudah merasa kesal dengan segala pertanyaan tidak bermutu yang di lontarkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo makan dengan perlahan dan tanpa semangat sementara Kyungsoo terlihat tidak bersemangat, Jongin justru makan dengan beringas. Saat Kyungsoo bahkan belum menyelesaikan makanan di piringnya, Jongin telah menyelesaikan piring keduanya dan menuju piring ketiganya

"Hei, makanlah. Kenapa kau jadi seperti bocah, sulit makan begitu?" Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak terlalu perduli

"Ini makanlah. Aku sudah kenyang" Kyungsoo mendorong piringnya ke hadapan Jongin. Tetapi, laki-laki itu sudah terlanjur malas

"Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang" Kyungsoo masih terus diam tidak menanggapi. Ia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam lamunannya

"Ayo kita pulang" Jongin segera saja menyeret Kyungsoo saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tak bersemangat. Saat hendak mendorong pintu kaca di hadapannya tanpa sengaja itu bersamaan dengan seseorang yang hendak masuk. Dan pada ahirnya dapat di tebak orang yang hendak membuka pintu itu terkantuk pintu

"Ah, maaf" Kyungsoo mendengus saat mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang terlihat tidak sama dengan apa yang di ucapkannya

"Hai, Jongin" bukannya marah orang yang terkantuk pintu kaca tersebut justru menyapa. Jongin selaku orang yang di sapa hanya dapat mengangkat salah satu alisnya

"Hai juga Byun" Kyungsoo mengernyit merasa tidak asing dengan marga tersebut, ia kemuadian melihat penampilan laki-laki di depannya. Tubuhnya kecil dan pendek, kulitnya putih, kurus dan matanya kecil sekali. Tetapi wajahnya, ya ampun cantik sekali. Kyungsoo sampai sangksi kalau laki-laki di hadapannya ini sebenarnya bukan 'laki-laki'

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Jongin terlihat malas meladeni tetapi tetap saja ia menjawab dengan malas-malasan

"Makan tentu saja. Memangnya apalagi?" laki-laki di hadapan keduanya itu tersenyum lantas mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari saku jaketnya

"Aku punya dua tiket VIP drama musical Black Swan untuk kalian" ujarnya, "Datanglah dan lihatlah drama kami. Semoga setelah melihatnya kau jadi kembali tertarik dengan teater"

Jongin menerimanya dengan malas, setelah menerimanya ia menjejalkannya pada saku jaket Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya dengan kasar. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, sudah biasa jika Jongin pergi bersamanya pasti apapun itu akan di jejalkannya pada saku atau tasnya. Entah dompet entah ponsel atau apapun

"Jadi kalian adalah sepasang kekasih?"

"Jika kau berharap seperti itu. Sayangnya bukan"

"Hai, aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, jadi yang di depannya ini adalah Byun Baekhyun? Pemain teater yang terkenal dengan karakter suaranya yang kuat dan indah. Ia tak menyangka Jongin yang terlihat malas-malasan dan memiliki teman sama bajingannya dengan Jongin ternyata kenal dengan pemain teater terkenal seperti Byun Baekhyun

"Ha—hai. Aku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menyahut dengan gugup, "A—apa kau benar-benar Byun Baekyun yang itu? Pemain teater terkenal itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya

"Tentu saja. Tapi saat ini aku hanyalah orang biasa yang mencari makan. Jadi, tolong jangan sangkut pautkan dengan teater"

"Kau sendiri yang mulai membicarakan teater" sahut Jongin sinis. Kyungsoo segera saja menyikut rusuk laki-laki di sebelahnya saat mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang tidak sopan

"Dasar tidak sopan. Dia lebih tua darimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, bahkan pada sepupunya sendiri"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan

"Apa Jongin tidak pernah bercerita? Aku sepupu jauh Jongin, dulu kami juga sempat bermain dalam drama musical yang sama"

"HAH?"

"Berlebihan" Jongin menyindir. Kyungsoo segera saja melayangkan pukulannya pada pundak kanan Jongin

"Dasar kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sepupu pemain teater seterkenal Byun Baekyun. Jadi itu alasannya kau tidak pernah mau melihat drama musical" umpatnya. Jongin hanya mendengus

"Ah, itu berlebihan. Aku tidak seterkenal itu" Baekhyun menanggapi, tatapan matanya beralih pada Jongin, "Jongin banyak orang yang masih mengharapkanmu kembali"

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan dunia teater lagi. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap"

"Jongin pernah main teater?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Kyungsoo tersikap, Baekhyun cantik sekali. Pantas saja Jongdae sampai tergila-gila pada Baekhyun (sekedar informasi Jongdae adalah fans berat Baekhyun. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri menonton semua drama musical Baekhyun). Ia jadi merasa malu sendiri saat mengingat Chanyeol yang menyangkal jika dirinya lebih baik dalam segala hal dari Baekhyun yang selalu di agung-agungkan Jongdae hingga overdosis. Kalau di lihat dengan mata sendiri begini, bagaimana bisa ia di bandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Seujung kukupun ia tak sampai

"Tentu saja. Jongin adalah berlian, dia adalah pemain teater terbaik kami. Dia menari dan bernyanyi dengan baik"

"Hoh? Jongin seperti itu?"

"Begitulah. Memang sulit dipercaya jika tidak melihatnya sendiri" tak berapa lama saat keduanya mengobrol (karena Jongin sedari tadi hanya menguap dan tidak ikut berbicara) ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Laki-laki itu meminta izin untuk mengangkat telfonnya sebentar. Tentu saja Kyungsoo memperbolehkannya

"Ah maaf sekali. Sepertinya aku harus kembali, kru sudah menungguku terlalu lama"

"Maaf jika aku menghabiskan waktumu yang berharga. Aku hanya terlalu senang saja"

"Tidak apa-apa. Senang mengenalmu" ujarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan antusias, "Oh, aku sangat berharap kedatangan kalian besok. Jika Jongin tidak mau kau bisa mengajak orang lain. Aku tahu jika Jongin memang sulit di ajak"

"Baik. Aku pasti akan datang dengan atau tanpa Jongin sekalipun. Terima kasih juga untuk tiket gratisnya"

Baekhyun tersenyum, matanya melengkung dengan indah wajahnya juga terlihat berseri-seri saat ia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo jadi iri dengan segala yang di miliki Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang hanya di balas lambaian tangan oleh Kyungsoo saja

"Tak kusangka Baekhyun yang di agung-agungkan Jongdae memang seindah itu"

"Dasar berlebihan" Jongin mencibir, "Minseok _hyung _jauh lebih baik darinya seratus ribu kali"

Jongin lantas bangkit dan berjalan menuju mobil. Kyungsoo setengah berlari mengejar Jongin, setelah memasang sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo langsung melontarkan pertanyaan

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Baekyun sepupumu?" Jongin sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya dari sudut matanya

"Memangnya itu penting?" Jongin balik bertanya

"Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau dulunya pemain teater"

"Semua orang di sekolah dan universitas juga tahu kalau aku dulunya adalah mantan pemain teater. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri juga dengan Chanyeol" sindirnya. Kyungsoo diam-diam dalam hati menyetujui ucapan Jongin

"Kenapa kau berhenti menjadi pemain teater?" tanyanya. Sekilas, Kyungsoo dapat melihat kilatan sedih di mata Jongin

"Bukan urusanmu" Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya Jongin tidak dalam _mood _yang baik. Mungkin ia akan bertanya lagi nanti

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun dengan wajah berseri-seri pagi ini. Ia tidak terlambat bangun, susu pisangnya masih di kulkas tidak di minum Jongin seperti biasanya, hari ini juga tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Ini _free day _yang paling di tunggunya minggu ini. Apalagi, hari ini dia punya dua tiket VIP drama musical yang akan di mainkan Baekhyun

Dengan _mood _yang terlihat baik. Ia memasak berbagai macam sarapan, dari sup sampai lauk yang di kukus. Bahkan ia membuat dua gelas jus stroberi untuk mereka berdua (biasanya Kyungsoo paling malas memasak makanan yang di kukus dan membuat jus). Jongin yang baru saja bangun tidur bahkan sampai melongo saat melihat meja makan yang biasanya hanya tersaji _pancake _atau telur dan _bacon._ Kini sudah terisi berbagai macam makanan yang tak ia kira Kyungsoo masak pagi ini

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta?" Jongin bertanya dengan linglung. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, Jongin jadi semakin curiga dengan Kyungsoo pagi ini

"Ini adalah _free day _yang sudah aku tunggu berminggu-minggu. Apalagi aku punya tiket VIP drama musical mahal" jawabnya berapi-api. Jongin hanya mengangguk malas dan lebih memilih meraih ayam goreng di atas meja makan, Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin bahkan belum cuci muka dengan cepat menapik tangan Jongin

"Cuci muka dulu baru makan" Jongin menurut seperti anak anjing manis, ia pergi menuju washtafel dan mencuci mukanya. Setelah mencuci muka ia kembali ke meja makan, mengambil mangkuk dan menyendok sup rumput laut , "Kita akan pergi menonton drama musical itu kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik"

"Apa? Tapi itu adalah drama musical terbaik tahun ini. Pokoknya aku mau nonton, kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa pergi bersama Chanyeol"

"Ya sudah pergi sana dengan si idiot itu. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting"

"Hei! Siapa yang kau panggil idiot itu? Dasar tidak sopan" Jongin menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya mengejek Kyungsoo, "Urusan pentingmu itu juga kemungkinan besar hanya menemani Minseok _hyung _makan. Untung-untung bisa mengajaknya kencan sekalian. Iya kan?"

"Cerewet makan saja makananmu" Jongin menaikkan nada bicaranya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk mangkuk Kyungsoo yang masih kosong belum di isi apapun, "Memangnya kau kira umpatanmu padaku itu sopan?"

Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut kesal. Jongin terlihat mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang mulai bersungut-sungut seperti gadis pubertas

"Andai saja sifatmu seperti Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol. Memangnya kau kira di bumi ini hanya ada satu tipe manusia? Chanyeol ini, Chanyeol itu, Chanyeol seperti itu, Chanyeol seperti ini. Menjijikkan" Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya. Nada suara Jongin tidak seperti biasanya, terselip sedikit nada kekecewaan di dalamnya, "Aku tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makanku"

Kyungsoo masih diam di tempatnya saat Jongin beranjak dari kursinya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dengan membanting pintu. Ia mengetukkan sumpitnya pada pinggiran mangkuknya yang masih kosong, belum terisi apapun untuk beberapa saat. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah merusak _mood _Jongin pagi-pagi begini. Tiba-tiba ia juga kehilangan selera makannya, dengan lemas ia membereskan meja makan, menyimpan sisa sarapan mereka ke kulkas agar tidak basi dan dapat di panaskan kembali di _microwave_

**TBC**

Hai, gue update rada cepet buat chapter 4 (menurut gue sendiri). Gue tau ini cerita makin lama makin kaga jelas alurnya, morat marik kek telor orak arik. Ahir2 ini gue baca manga yaoi yg rada anu dan banyak skinshipnya buat numbuhin jiwa fujoshi gue kembali setelah beberapa bulan baca manga straight dan gore (sebelom ahirnya gue gumoh sendri pas adegan darah2nya muncrat dengan elegan), tapi walopun baca begituan entah knp ahir2 ini gue rada susah ngebayangin "something sweet" buat kaisoo. Saran sangat di perlukan?

Makasih buat yang udah review, favorite, sama follow, buat siders juga. makasih juga buat saran yg kemaren masuk. gue bakal usaha bikin anuan kaisoo di (entah) chapter keberapa jadi rada smut. gue juga lagi coba buat pertahanin ff ini jan ampe kesannya kek PWP walopun ceritanya sebenernya pusatnya di masterxslave

SEE YA...!


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Lovesick (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene and heavy language)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 5)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut.

Author's:

~…~

Pada ahirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan menonton bersama Jongdae. Ini lebih aman daripada mengajak Chanyeol menonton, setidaknya ia jadi tidak terlalu merasa bersalah pada Jongin yang 'ngambek' tadi pagi

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku menonton drama musical Byun Baekhyun dengan tiket VIP. Ini luar biasa, pengalaman ini tidak akan kulupakan" tapi sayangnya Jongdae sangat cerewet. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah, daripada ia datang sendiri. Ini masih lebih baik

"Jongdae, kumohon. Karna kita sekarang sedang di bangku VIP, jadi kumohon jangan mempermalukan kita berdua"

"Tapi… tapi… ya ampun dari sini jelas sekali" beginilah sulitnya membawa fanboy yang biasanya menonton idola dari jauh

"Iya aku tahu, aku mengerti. Tapi, tolong jaga wibawa kita walaupun kita masih remaja dan masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Kita di bangku VIP, bisa saja Byun Baekhyun melirik kita dan saat dia melihat kelakuanmu. Coba bayangkan apa yang akan di pikirkannya? Ada orang gila menonton drama musikalnya"

"O-oh?" Jongdae merespon dengan wajah bodoh, "Kau benar. Karna ini bangku VIP dan Byun Baekhyun bisa saja melihatku. Aku harus terlihat berwibawa"

Diam-diam Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, ahirnya usahanya menjinakkan Jongdae berhasil juga. Setelah ini, Kyungsoo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah mengajak Jongdae menonton event dimana di event itu ada idola Jongdae

"Hei.. hei…" Jongdae terus menyiku rusuk Kyungsoo. Mencoba meminta perhatian laki-laki di sebelahnya, "Darimana kau dapat tiket VIP? Aku yakin kau tidak membelinya"

"Aku memang tidak membelinya. Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang teman"

"Chanyeol maksudmu?"

"Bukan"

"Kalau begitu Kris?"

"Bukan juga"

"Pasti dari si kaya raya Kim Jongin"

"Tentu saja bukan"

"Lalu siapa lagi, kau kan hanya dekat dengan mereka bertiga. Kecuali kau menjalin kasih dengan salah satu orang yang pernah memesanmu"

"Kau terlalu ingin tahu, memangnya kenapa? Kalaupun aku mendapatkannya dari parter ranjangku juga tidak apa-apa kan? Jangan cerewet dan lihat saja pertunjukannya" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada sinis, "Memangnya temanku hanya mereka bertiga. Aku masih punya banyak teman lain di luar sana"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah? Bukankah memang begitu, kalaupun temanmu yang kau bilang 'ada di luar' itu pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari 'mantan teman tidur'mu iya kan?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae, ia kembali berpikir. Serendah itukah dia di mata orang lain sampai mereka selalu mengira teman-teman 'luar'nya selalu yang pernah menjadi 'teman tidurnya'. Ia menunduk dalam diam, tangannya mengepal sementara tangan yang satunya meremas kain celananya hingga kusut

"Jongdae" desisnya

"Hmm"

"Sekarang aku tahu apa alasan orang-orang **tidak pernah** mengajakmu bicara kalau bukan tentang tugas dosen" desisnya dengan amarah yang di tahan, "Aku senang dan merasa **sangat berterima kasih **padamu karena telah memberi tahuku seberapa 'hina'nya aku di mata orang-orang"

Jongdae terlihat kaget untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian wajahnya terlihat membuat raut menyesal. Tetapi, Kyungsoo tidak perduli. Ia bangkit berdiri orang-orang di belakang mereka mulai memprotes tindakan Kyungsoo. Tetapi, Kyungsoo mencoba tuli, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecut pada Jongdae yang masih terus menatapnya

"Nikmati tiket VIP Byun Baekhyunmu ini dengan nyaman. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku masih punya janji dengan **'teman tidurku yang lain'**" ujarnya masih dengan menyunggingkan senyum sakit hatinya, "Permisi"

Jongdae masih duduk di tempatnya, bahkan saat Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari barisan bangku VIP menuju keluar ruangan. Tiba-tiba rasa penyesalan menimpanya, kini ia sadar bahwa perkataan Kyungsoo benar adanya. Tak pernah ada yang mau mengajaknya bicara di luar tugas, itu karena dia orang yang menyebalkan

.

.

.

Jongin menendang batu-batu di bawahnya dengan wajah masam. Ia memandang kedua ujung sepatunya secara bergantian, memikirkan apakah tadi pagi tindakannya sudah berlebihan pada Kyungsoo. Karena mau bagaimanapun ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Kyungsoo dan tidak berhak marah, tetapi rasa irinya karena Kyungsoo selalu memuji Chanyeol membuatnya gelap mata

Seharusnya jika ia sedikit berfikir lebih panjang ia dapat memikirkan bahwa Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat pagelaran drama musical. Jadi laki-laki itu pasti ingin sekali menontonnya, jika memikirkan masa lalu. Banyak kata seharusnya yang muncul, seharusnya ini, seharusnya itu. Seharusnya begini, seharusnya begitu

Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah berlari menyebrang jalan lantas memasuki sebuah tempat karaoke. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Jongin mengikutinya, ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah memesan tempat pada resepsionis, masih dengan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit membuka ruangan yang di pesan Kyungsoo. Dan beruntungnya Jongin karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadarinya

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas saat Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu mic dari ketiga mic yang tersedia. Sebuah alunan lagu dengan nada ceria dapat terdengar oleh telinganya samar-samar

_I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
I go on too many dates  
but I cant make them stay  
at least that what people say, mmm-mmm_

_But I keep cruising  
cant stop, wont stop moving  
its like I got this music  
in my mind_

_Saying "Its gonna be alright"_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

Jongin membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis sambil menyanyi, ini pemandangan yang aneh sebenarnya. Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu dengan _beat _cepat tersebut dengan bercucuran air mata. Entah keberanian dari mana, ia justru masuk ke dalam ruang karaoke. Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Jongin berada di sebelahnya. Tetapi, ia terlihat tidak perduli ia terus bernyanyi. Jongin yang melihat itu dengan segera meraih salah satu mic yang tersedia dan ikut bernyanyi

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
_

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja tertawa saat melihat Jongin yang tengah bernyanyi sembari mencoba menari menirukan tingkah lucu Taylor Swift dalam music video lagu yang tengah mereka nyanyikan. Setelah meredakan tawanya Kyungsoo langsung ikut kembali bernyanyi sambil ikut menari konyol bersama Jongin yang kini sedang berdiri di atas meja sambil masih menari dengan gerakan aneh

_I'm dancing on my own  
I make the movers up as I go  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_

_But I keep cruising  
Cant stop, wont stop grooving  
its like I got this music_

Keduanya kini mulai menari sesuka hati, membuat gerakan-gerakan lucu, salung menyikut satu sama lain sembari terus bernyanyi hingga keringat keduanya bercucuran. Kedua sesekali menertawakan salah satu dari mereka yang membuat ekspresi atau gerakan paling lucu dan paling konyol

Keduanya lagi-lagi kembali tertawa saat lagu yang mereka nyanyikan telah selesai. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyambar cola dingin yang berada di kulkas kecil yang memang di tempatkan disana. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan mengambil _beer _dan menegakknya sambil masih terus tertawa

"Kau memang bajingan" Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan dengan masih di selingi tawabegitupun Jongin, "Gerakan menarimu tadi menjijikkan sekali"

"Gerakanmu juga sama menjijikkannya dengan gerakanku" kembali keduanya tertawa. Jongin berguling, ia bangkit duduk dengan mata yang terus memandang Kyungsoo, "Jadi begini caramu menyelesaikan amarah? Menyanyi lagu bahagia dengan air mata bercucuran?"

"Ini adalah jalan keluar dari amarah yang paling aman. Daripada aku melampiaskannya dengan berkelahi lebih baik aku menyanyi seperti ini"

"Kau tahu kau jadi terlihat seperti orang gila tadi. Menangis sambil bernyanyi lagu bahagia"

"Aku tidak perduli yang penting aku sudah meluapkan semuanya"

"Jadi ini alasanmu menjadi pengunjung rutin Big Boss?" Big Boss adalah nama tempat karaoke yang berada di dekat apartemen Jongin. Kyungsoo sering sekali kesana apalagi setelah menjenguk ibunya atau sesaat setelah menengok makam ayahnya

"Aku suka tempat itu. Kalau aku punya uang aku berharap bisa membuka tempat karaoke"

"Itu cita-cita yang unik, kurasa" Jongin menimpali. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar, lupa sudah pembicaraannya dengan Jongdae tadi, "Ngomong-ngomong suaramu lumayan, kau pernah ikut kursus menyanyi ya?"

"Ha? Jangan bercanda memangnya kalau aku ikut kursus menyanyi uang dari mana? Kau kan sudah tahu dari dulu aku sudah miskin, untuk membeli bajupun aku masih mengandalkan baju bekas layak pakai yang di jual di pasar, apalagi biaya untuk kursus menyanyi"

"Tapi suaramu benar-benar lumayan"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau tidak mau menyebutnya dengan 'bagus'?"

"Tidak, kata bagus terlalu memujimu. Kata lumayan sudah cukup"

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus pasrah. Ia bangkit berdiri menuju layar, memilih lagu yang ingin di nyanyikannya lagi

"Uptown funk saja"

"Tidak… aku tidak suka"

"Kalau begitu pilih Summertime saja"

"Tidak, aku mau A Thousand Years saja"

"Jangan, itu lagu menggelikan. Itu lagu cinta jangan lagu cinta"

"Terserah aku. Aku yang membayar karaoke ini"

"Pokoknya kau tidak mau A Thousand Years, aku mau yang lain"

"Aku yang membayar. Kau harus menurut padaku!"

"Tidak mau. Sana minggir, biar aku yang memilih"

"Tidak mau seleramu kampungan. Kau saja sana yang minggir"

"Pelit, pemarah. Dasar satansoo, minggirlah sedikit. Biarkan aku memilih tadi kau sudah memillih"

"Dasar arang. Kau yang seharusnya minggir"

Dan pada ahirnya keduanya justru berebut memilih lagu sambil saling menyikut dan mendorong, kelakuan asli mereka ahirnya muncul juga. Dalam hati Kyungsoo akan selalu mengingat hari ini, hari dimana pertama kalinya Jongin menjadi sosok paling membantu dan penting dalam hidupnya

.

.

.

"Kau mau _beer _atau kopi?" Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum ahirnya memilih _beer_. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyambar dua kaleng dingin _beer_, lantas berjalan cepat menuju tempat rokok. Mengambil dua bungkus rokok dan menyambar satu buah korek dan langsung membayar

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Silahkan datang lagi" Kyungsoo dan Jongin secara bersamaan mengangguk mendengar salam perpisahan si penjaga kasir

Jongin beberapa kali melirik Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mencoba membuka bungkus rokok dan mengambil sebatang rokok. Seingatnya Kyungsoo telah berhenti merokok sejak lama, tetapi mengapa Kyungsoo kini kembali merokok

"Kau merokok lagi?"

"Hmm" Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak berarti

"Kukira kau sudah berhenti merokok?"

"Tadinya sudah" sahut Kyungsoo sesaat setelah mengepulkan asap rokok ke udara, "Tapi kurasa sedikit merokok untuk menghilangkan stress tidak masalah"

"Kata-katamu itu seperti bukan kau saja" Jongin mencibir, Kyungsoo mengeddikan bahunya tidak terlalu perduli dan mencoba menawarkan rokok pada Jongin. Tetapi, dengan tegas lelaki itu menolak, "Kau selalu cerewet saat aku minum alcohol terlalu banyak. Tetapi, ternyata pola hidupmu lebih tidak sehat"

"_I'm trying—_" Kyungsoo mencoba membela diri, tetapi Jongin dengan cepat menyela

"_But you can't_"

"_Well_, setidaknya aku telah mencoba"

"Jadi bagaimana drama musikalnya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak menontonnya. Ada sedikit masalah dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke saja"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?" Jongin bertanya dengan bingung, setahunya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo selalu terhindar dari yang namanya bertengkar (berterima kasihlah pada Chanyeol yang memiliki sifat lebih kalem dari Kyungsoo)

"_Well_, aku tidak jadi pergi dengan Chanyeol. Aku pergi dengan Jongdae"

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mendundukkan kepalanya, ia kembali menghisap rokoknya lantas menghembuskan asapnya ke udara hingga hilang terbawa angin

"Aku sedikit merasa bersalah padamu. _I'm sorry_"

"_For what_?"

"_For today_" lirihnya, mulutnya masih terus mengeluarkan asap rokok yang telah di hisapnya, "_You right, I shouldn't_—"

Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara. Suaranya terdengar mengambang di udara, hampir sama dengan asap rokok yang sedari tadi di hisapnya, ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk di ucapakan

"_It's okay. No need to worry_" jawab Jongin ringan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu menarik satu batang rokok lagi dari bungkusnya

"Dan terima kasih untuk tadi"

"Tadi apa?"

"Tarian konyolmu itu tadi di tempat karaoke, itu benar-benar membuatku lupa sejenak dengan permasalahanku tadi"

"Kau lupa? Menari adalah bakatku"

"Yeah, menari adalah bakatmu tetapi aku tidak tahu jika tarian seperti tadi juga termasuk bakatmu"

"Sama-sama kalau begitu" keduanya tanpa sadar tersenyum dengan rona merah yang juga tanpa mereka sadari telah mampir di wajah masing-masing, "Jadi mau bercerita tentang permasalahanmu dengan Jongdae?"

"Akan kuceritakan saat kita sampai di rumah" jawab Kyungsoo lalu meneguk _beer _dalam genggamannya, "Setelah kita makan malam tentunya"

TBC

Hai ahirnya gue memutuskan buat apdet chapter 5 sebelom puasa. Soalnya kalo puasa gue mau hiatus/?. Berhubung ini juga rate M, dan dari planning keknya chapter depan bakal ada adegan anu-anuan/?

Udah gue coba semua saran kalian. Gue nonton video komplikasi/? Kaisoo di yutub dari pagi ampe rada siang. Btw, kuota gue langsung sekarat. Tapi, bagus ternyata. Abis nonton itu kadang ada lagu yang bagus jadi gue ngiler terus donlod sekalian lagunya :v, terus abis itu kuota gue ludes :v. gue juga udah kaga garis miring **hyung **makasih juga yg ngasih tau, gue orangnya kudet banget jadi belom tau kalo udh jadi terapan :v. makasih buat saran yang masuk, yang udah kasih masukan, complain juga/?

Makasih buat yang review, yang Cuma baca, yang nengok dong, yang ngintip, yang nonton judulnya doang, yang siders yang follow, yang favorite juga. See yuuuuuuuuu '-')/


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Lovesick (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene and heavy language)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 6)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut.

Author's:

~…~

"_I'm human, aren't I?"—Shima (Doushitemo Furetakunai)_

"Jadi kita makan makanan tadi pagi?" Jongin bertanya, matanya masih memandang ayam goreng di depannya yang terlihat tidak seindah tadi pagi. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin pasti akan mengeluh saat melihat ayamnya tidak seindah tadi pagi. Tetapi, sungguh sarapan mereka tadi pagi (yang sama sekali belum tersentuh) masih banyak dan sayang jika di buang

"Tapi ayamnya tidak seindah tadi pagi" benar sudah perkiraannya. Protes pertama Jongin pasti tentang ayam gorengnya

"Yang penting masih bisa di makan. Sudahlah makan saja apa yang ada jangan banyak mengeluh seperti bayi"

"Tak bisakah kau memasak ayam goreng lagi?" Kyungsoo berbalik lantas menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"Ayolah walaupun warnanya tidak seindah tadi pagi tapi itu masih enak dimakan" Kyungsoo menyahut dengan ketus, "Lagipula yang kau makan kan ayamnya bukan warnanya. Jadi jangan merengek seperti itu"

Jongin ahirnya menurut, lagipula setelah di pikir-pikir kata-kata Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga. yang penting adalah rasanya bukan warnanya. Lagipula, kadang-kadang Kyungsoo bereksperimen dengan beberapa resep dan membuat jenis makanan aneh yang tak dapat di nalar jika hanya di lihat. Walaupun bagian '_look'_nya terlihat '_awful'_ tapi beruntunglah rasanya tidak semengerikan tampilannya

"Cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan" Jongin menurut, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membasuh tangannya. Saat Kyungsoo sedang menuang sup ke dalam mangkuk tiba-tiba saja bel apartemen berbunyi beberapa kali

"Hei, Kyungsoo sana buka pintunya"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang buka pintu? Lagipula kau sedang menganggur"

Jongin hanya mengediikan bahunya. Memilih menurut daripada harus terlibat pertengkaran lagi dengan si cerewet. Dengan malas dan wajah masam ia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya tanpa melihat intercom

"Wow, ekspresi yang menakjubkan" Baekhyun memekik kaget saat melihat raut wajah Jongin yang benar-benar bisa membuat tamunya langsung lari terbirit, "Ada apa dengan wajah masam itu?"

"Ada urusan apa?" Jongin memilih tidak memperdulikan ucapan sepupunya tersebut dan memilih melayangkan kembali pertanyaan

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi sepupuku. Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

"Hmm" hanya gumaman yang di berukan Jongin sebagai jawaban, "Masuklah. Kami baru mau makan malam"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Jongin dengan wajah malas seperti biasanya. Jongin sendiri jadi bingung ada apa dengan sepupu jauhnya ini, walaupun dia sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun memang senang tertawa walaupun hal yang di tertawakannya tidak lucu sama sekali

"Apa-apaan kau itu?" tak tahan dengan wajah sepupunya yang terlihat menyebalkan Jongin ahirnya bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu" sahutnya malas, "Menjijikkan"

"Kukira kau sudah berubah. Tetap, ternyata masih kasar seperti dulu" Baekhyun menggerutu dengan wajah masam, "Wah. Ini bau sup rumput laut"

Jongin hanya melirik Baekhyun dari ekor matanya. Sepupunya yang satu ini benar-benar berbahaya untuk jantung, _mood_nya luar biasa sekali. Kembali, Jongin lebih memilih berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Saat keduanya sampai di pintu dapur Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menuang sup ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk kecil

"Oh? Baekhyun-ssi. Selamat datang"

"Apa-apaan dengan cara bicaramu itu?" Jongin mencibir saat mendengan cara dan nada bicara Kyungsoo yang lembut. Benar-benar bukan Kyungsoo sekali.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya dengan nada menantang. Jongin mendengus saat mendengar Kyungsoo yang asli keluar.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar bagaimana keduanya berbicara. Benar-benar terlihat 'dekat' dengan cara mereka sendiri, jadi begini sifat asli Kyungsoo. Saat melihat Kyungsoo untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo terlihat _untouchable _tapi setelah melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin berinteraksi sepertinya label itu harus di lepas

"Kalian benar-benar memiliki cara unik untuk dekat" Baekhyun menyahut di antara umpatan-umpatan yang Jongin keluarkan saat Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menumpahkan sedikit sup di atas kakinya, "Benar-benar cara unik"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Baekhyun kembali terkekeh saat melihat hal tersebut. Ia menumpukan kedua sikutnya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang ramping bak seorang gadis belia.

"Aku jadi berfikir ingin tinggal bersama kalian pasti ak—"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau" Jongin memotong dengan tegas, "Aku tidak mau mengurusi orang-orang cerewet menyebalkan seperti kalian"

"Mengurusi?" Kyungsoo mulai menyindir, hal itu kembali membuat Baekhyun terkekeh, "Bukannya aku yang mengurusmu? Dasar bayi!"

"Ya! Aku ini tu—"

"Aku bukan babi potong. Lagipula, kalaupun aku adalah babi potong aku tidak mau memiliki majikan sepertimu" kini Kyungsoo yang balas memotong ucapan Jongin, "Oh iya. Silahkan Baekhyun-ssi makanlah sepuasmu, karena hari ini aku masak banyak akan sangat sayang jika yang habis hanya ayam gorengnya saja"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan bersemangat seperti seorang gadis kecil, sementara Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia Jongin terlihat kembali mendengus kesal karena di sindir secara tidak langsung.

"Oh iya Kyungsoo. Kenapa tadi aku tidak melihatmu di bangku penonton ya? Aku kira kau akan datang jadi aku berencana mengenalkanmu pada paman sutradara"

"Huh? Sutradara?"

"Kudengar dari Jongin, kau punya suara yang bagus jadi kupikir kau bisa ikut audisi untuk drama berikutnya"

"Ah? Kurasa tidak, suaraku tidak bagus. Lagipula seperinya aku tidak cocok di pagelaran seperti itu"

"Dia bohong. Suaranya lumayan, ajaklah dia ke tempat karaoke jika kau ingin mendengarnya" Jongin menyela pembicaraan keduanya, "Jika kau mengajakknya ke kelas menyanyi dia pasti tidak mau menyanyi. Satu-satunya cara agar dia mau menyanyi adalah mengajaknya ke tempat karaoke"

"Oh tidak terima kasih. Menyanyi tidak ada dalam agenda hidupku"

Baekhyun terlihat kecewa dan Kyungsoo menyadari itu. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun walaupun suaranya bagus tetapi ia tidak mau menyanyi jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Sayang sekali. Salah satu pemain kami baru saja melakukan operasi pita suara, jadi untuk beberapa minggu ia tidak di perbolehkan menyanyi. Jadi, kami berfikir untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat mengcover bagian menyanyinya untuk sementara" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada memohon

"Kau tidak kasihan padanya? Terima saja tawarannya"

"Aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa" tolak Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengerutkan dahinya menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Kyungsoo, "Ya, karna aku tidak bisa saja"

"Ya sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa apa?" Baekhyun ahirnya pasrah. Jongin kembali dengan postur mengedikkan bahunya. Ikut pasrah dengan pilihan Kyungsoo.

Bukan Kyungsoo tak mau menyanyi, sedari kecil Kyungsoo selalu senang dengan dunia tarik suara. Suaranya indah, semua orang akan mengakui itu. Kyungsoo hanya kurang merasa percaya pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

Saat pagi menjelang, tepat pukul enam pagi Kyungsoo telah berada di universitas. Jongin telah meluncur menuju kelasnya sendiri, meneruskan mimpinya yang tertunda pagi tadi akibat ulah Kyungsoo yang dengan tenang menendangnya keluar dari kasur.

"Hei kau lihat sepatunya baru"

"Aku pernah melihat sepatu yang sama tengah di pakai Chanyeol"

"Kulihat di katalog bulan lalu, itu adalah sepatu edisi terbatas"

"Sepatu itu pasti hasil dari 'kerja malamnya' "

"Jadi dia semiskin itu sampai hanya untuk membeli sepatupun ia harus menjual diri"

"Benar-benar murahan"

Kyungsoo sontak berhenti berjalan saat mendengar para wanita yang saling berbisik membicarakannya. Pandangan matanya ia arahnya ke arah sepatu yang di gunakannya. Bukan salah mereka, pada dasarnya mereka benar. Hampir, Kyungsoo telah terbiasa mendapat gunjingan yang sama menyakitkannya seperti yang di bicarakan pada gadis tadi. Tetapi, rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Jadi kau adalah sepatu edisi terbatas?" mungkin, setelah ini, selain di sebut murahan Kyungsoo akan mendapat julukan gila. Tetapi, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Pandangan matanya masih terus tertuju pada kedua sepatu yang tengah membalut kakinya.

"Mereka mungkin ada benarnya" gumamnya sembari terus memainkan ujung sepatunya, "Aku memang tidak pantas memakai barang mahal"

"Selain murahan dia pasti juga sudah mulai gila" satu lagi bisikan tak mengenakkan hati mampir ke telingannya. Para gadis memanglah media penyebar yang sangat efektif

"Mungkin aku memang murahan" Kyungsoo berhenti memainkan ujung sepatunya, ia diam untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada helaan nafas lelah, tak ada keluhan. Hanya ada pembenaran atas semua gunjingan yang di layangkan padanya, "Aku penasaran. Masihkan aku bisa di sebut manusia setelah semua gunjingan ini"

"Kyungsoo" kepalanya ahirnya mendongak, sosok Chanyeol adalah hal pertama terlihat oleh pengelihatannya walaupun kenyataannya di belakang laki-laki tinggi tersebut ada beberapa gadis yang masih berbisik menggunjingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada" jawabnya dengan pandangan kosong. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat perubahan Kyungsoo. Saat Chanyeol hendak kembali melemparkan pertanyaan pada laki-laki di depannya. Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa melepaskan sepatunya lantas tanpa berkata-kata apapun ia berlari menjauhi orang-orang yang entah sejak kapan telah berkerumun di koridor.

Chanyeol terlihat bingung untuk beberapa waktu. Saat ia tersadar dan mulai bergerak untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat Jongin telah berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi malas.

"Mulut wanita jaman sekarang memang lebih lebar dan lebih dalam daripada sumur" itu adalah ucapan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jongin saat melihat beberapa wanita yang masih menggunjing dengan suara berbisik.

"Orang bilang wanita adalah makhluk terhormat" lanjutnya. Chanyeol masih diam di tempat menunggu kelanjutan ucapan dari Jongin

"_Bullshit_!. Ternyata kalian tidak lebih dari sampah, terutama mulut kalian" setelah mengatakan hal itu. Jongin memutar tubuhnya membelakangi orang-orang yang masih terperangah kaget dengan ucapan Jongin yang terkesan kasar dan tidak berpendidikan.

"Kalau begitu apa yang orang bilang dengan orang kaya adalah orang yang beradap jugalah omong kosong" balas seorang wanita dari ujung koridor. Jongin menolehkan wajahnya, memberikan senyum remeh pada wanita yang menyahut ucapannya.

"Aku penasaran mengapa SMA mu dapat meluluskan orang bodoh sepertimu" ujar Jongin, masih dengan senyum remehnya.

"Dalam sejarah orang kaya dan bangsawan adalah orang-orang yang pada ahir hidupnya mati dengan menggenaskan. Dalam sejarah orang kaya dan bangsawan adalah kumpulan orang-orang dengan obsesi besar yang pada ahirnya menyeret mereka pada kematian konyol hanya karena perebutan harta, tahta dan pendamping hidup"

"Orang kaya adalah orang yang beradap. Heh, itu adalah cerita lama" ujarnya dengan santai dan tanpa beban lantas dengan tenang pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang terlihat masih terkaget-kaget dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir 'tanpa adab' miliknya.

Chanyeol terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang di ucapakan Jongin, pandangan matanya berpindah dari memandang punggung lebar Jongin menjadi memandang sepasang sepatu yang di tinggalkan dengan berantakan oleh pemiliknya. Perlahan Chanyeol berjongkok, memunguti kedua buah sepatu tersebut lantas ikut pergi dengan tenang meninggalkan koridor dengan memeluk sepatu milik orang yang telah mencuri seluruh hati dan pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin yang tengah duduk santai dengan sesekali meneguk minuman bersoda, "Tidakkah kau berfikir untuk mencari Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mencarinya, lagipula dia sudah bukan anak kecil"

"Tidakkah kau khawatir padanya"

"Ya dan tidak" Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar jawaban Jongin yang membingungkan, "Tapi yang pasti aku tahu dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti kebanyakan orang gila lain"

"Dia tidak gila"

"Dia gila, dan kau seharusnya tahu itu. Dia gila karena seluruhnya dia yang menanggung, dia miskin dari lahir. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hidup yang keras dan ibunya terlalu merepotkannya dengan terus sakit-sakitan" seteguk demi seteguk soda melewati kerongkongan laki-laki berkulit tan itu. "Pola pikirnya bahkan lebih tinggi daripada tinggi badannya"

"Tapi, walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah manusia. Ada saatnya dimana dia mulai merasa lelah"

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dia akan merasa lelah dan ahirnya menyerah"

"Saat hal itu terjadi aku akan berada di sampingnya. Aku yakin itu" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Raut wajah laki-laki di depannya terlihat mantap dan serius. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Pegang kata-katamu. Laki-laki pantang menjilat ludahnya sendiri apapun yang terjadi"

Chanyeol diam di tempatnya, di kedua lengannya masih dipeluknya dengan erat sepatu Kyungsoo. Tak perduli lengan bajunya yang telah kotor oleh sepatu dalam pelukannya.

"Dia butuh waktu. Sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia" bisik Jongin pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau benar dia butuh waktu" bisik Chanyeol sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sepasang sepatu dalam kedua lengannya.

TBC

Maafkan gue yang ternyata ampe chapter 6 anu-anuannya/? Belom keluar, gue lagi mepet ide. Mungkin chap depan bakal ada anu-anuan/? dikit. Dan entah kenape chap ini gue merasa ngebosenin. Mungkin karna kebanyakan adegan sedih-sedihnya. Chap depan bakal gue coba buat biar kek biasanya lagi/?. Maaf juga postan gue sering ngaret kuadrat. Maaf juga chap kemaren A/N gue melenceng, tadinya chap 5 emang sengaja mau gue post sebelom puasa tapi ternyata banyak kejadian tak terduga. Dan karena gue yang post juga buru-buru. Jadi A/Nnya kaga gue edit sama sekali :v

Maaf juga ahir-ahir ini gue banyak baca manga yaoi (biasanya juga banyak tapi ahir-ahir ini lebih banyak/?), jadi mungkin ceritanya jadi rada kebawa sama manga apa yang gue lagi baca. Tapi kemaren gue nemu itu tuh quotes yang di atas, rasanya ngejleb banget. Pokoknya gue suka ceritanya itu manga. Walaupun kata orang artnya emang kaga bagus bagus banget


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: Lovesick (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene and heavy language)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 7)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut.

Author's:

~…~

"_Just being a hitokiri doesn't mean that one enjoys killing people"—Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) _

"Kyungsoo?" orang yang di panggil hanya menyahut dengan lamabaian tangan tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan. "Kau datang cukup pagi"

"Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu" sahut Kyungsoo dengan senyuman. Laki-laki yang saat ini tengah mengepel lantai depan deretan ruang-ruang karaoke itu membalas senyum dari sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"_Too cheesy_" Kyungsoo kembali melemparkan senyuman dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi, "Sudah pesan ruangan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah pelanggan VVIP. Saat mereka melihatku datang mereka langsung memberiku kunci tanpa harus bertanya"

"Jun, berhenti berbicara dengan pelanggan dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan selain mengepel!" laki-laki yang berada di depan Kyungsoo itu hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar amukan atasannya. Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengar salah satu sahabatnya mendapat masalah karenanya.

"Kurasa aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya dahulu. Jika ada waktu dan aku bisa menyelinap aku akan ke ruanganmu, untuk menemanimu. Kau terlihat tidak terlalu baik hari ini"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"_Well, you barefoot_" jawabnya sembari menunjuk kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang hanya terbalut kaus kaki putih yang warnanya kini telah menjadi kusam dan kotor

"Ah!" Kyungsoo memekik kaget. Ia baru menyadari hal itu, di lepaskannya kedua kaus kakinya lantas di berikannya kedua potong kaus kakinya tersebut pada laki-laki di depannya, "Aku minta tolong buangkan"

Jun hanya dapat menegdikkan bahunya tak ingin ambil pusing, tetapi. Pada ahirnya ia tetap menerima kaus kaki itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

.

Minseok membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang tengah di bacanya. Matanya bergerak dengan lincah tanpa henti. Saat hendak membuka halaman berikutnya, suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa aku menganggangu?" dengan sebuah senyum dan gelengan kecil Minseok menjawab. Laki-laki yang ternyata Jongin itu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan Minseok, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Menyamankan diri sebelum kemudian memberikan sebuah senyum lega.

"Kau memiliki waktu luang?" Jongin mengangguk, "Kalau begitu. Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saat berangkat kerja aku melihatnya berjalan lunglai dengan kaki telanjang di trotoar. Saat aku hendak menyapanya dia telah menghilang di telan kerumunan" jawabnya. Minseok menutup bukunya, pandangannya ia fokuskan pada Jongin yang terlihat bingung.

"Dia tidak banyak berubah ya? Kukira setelah beberapa tahun ia akan berubah" lanjut Minseok. Jongin mengangguk pertanda mendengarkan.

"Dia orang yang sedikit kolot dalam beberapa hal" Minseok mengangguk menyetujui. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju teremos kecil berisi teh hijau dan menuangkannya pada dua buah cangkir kecil yang salah satunya ia berikan pada Jongin.

"Auranya juga masih seperti dahulu"

"Huh?" Jongin memasang raut bingung.

"Auranya lembut tetapi terlihat sedikit muram" Jongin masih memasang wajah bingungnya. Minseok terkekeh kecil, "Kurasa auramulah yang kini berubah"

"Apa lagi itu"

"Auramu terlihat lebih hidup, lebih menyenangkan. Benar-benar perubahan drastic. Mungkinkan ini karena Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Kurasa aku juga tidak berubah sejak dahulu"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu. Semua orang yang mengenalmu dari dahulu sampai sekarang pasti akan setuju bahwa kau telah berubah" ujar Minseok menjelaskan, "Berubah ke arah yang lebih baik tentunya"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasakannya"

"Ternyata dampak laki-laki pemarah seperti Kyungsoo sebesar ini padamu" goda Minseok sembari meneguk teh dalam cangkirnya. "Kemarin kau bilang kau masih mencintaiku?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan mantap dan bersemangat. Minseok terkekeh, laki-laki dengan pipi yang terlihat menggemaskan itu mengibaskan tangannya seakan menyangkal.

"Kurasa kau belum merasakannya. Aku dapat melihatnya bahwa perasanmu padaku tak sedalam dulu, sejak kemarin aku berfikir apakah yang telah merubah perasaanmu itu. Dan ternyata saat ini aku telah mengetahui alasannya"

Ucapan Minseok membuat Jongin berfikir keras benarkah perasaannya telah berubah sedrastis itu? Dahulu, ia benar-benar yakin bahwa ia menyukai (lebih ke arah mencintai) Minseok. Minseok selalu menjadi cinta pertamanya dan ia selalu berharap bahwa Minseok adalah orang yang tepat untuknya. Minseok adalah sosok yang lembut, pengertian dan sabar. Sangat berkebalikan dengan Kyungsoo yang cenderung berapi-api dan tidak sabaran juga kasar dalam berkata-kata.

Minseok tersenyum jahil. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, pandangannya ia buat sejahil mungkin saat menatap Jongin yang terlihat tengah kebingungan bak anak ayam yang di tinggal induknya.

"Coba pikirkan dan rasakan. Saat kau merasakannya saat itulah kau akan sadar bahwa semua yang ada pada dirimu telah berubah"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Aku jadi ragu jika hyung adalah dokter umum. Melihat hyung yang justru seperti psikolog"

Minseok tertawa terbahak, "Kalau hanya untuk mengerti bagaimana dirimu, tak perlu menjadi psikolog. Orang awampun anak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau memang terlihat sulit untuk di mengerti tetapi saat orang itu sudah dekat dengamu mereka akan dengan mudah mengerti dirimu"

"Pembicaraan ini membuatku bingung. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Terima kasih hyung telah meluangkan waktumu yang berharga hanya untuk berbincang denganku" Jongin mengahiri pertemuan mereka dengan salam konyol.

"Tunggu!" Minseok memekik. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya lantas memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Minseok yang entah mengapa wajahnya kini telah berubah menjadi wajah serius.

"Sebelum kau pergi ingatlah ini. Seorang pembunuh bayaran, membunuh orang lain tidak selalu berarti jika orang tersebut menyukai hal itu. Mereka bisa saja terpaksa, bisa juga karena memiliki tujuan tertentu dan hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan untuk mewujudkannya" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, Minseok tersenyum maklum, "Aku hanya berpesan padamu, agar kau tidak menyakiti hati orang lain hanya karena apa yang mereka lakukan tidak seperti yang biasa orang lakukan"

"Huh?"

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghisap rokoknya sedikit demi sedikit lantas mengeluarkan asapnya dengan dengusan panjang. Sebenarnya, ia telah mulai mengukuhkan diri agar sedikit demi sedikit menghentikan kebiasaan merokoknya hingga pada ahirnya dia dapat benar-benar berhenti merokok. Tetapi, kehidupannya ahir-ahir ini terlalu berat. Jalan lain untuk menenangkan hatinya selain karaoke adalah merokok. Jongin, dia orang yang akan lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah menyesap _liquor _daripada berjalan berkeliling seperti orang-orang lainnya. Tetapi, walaupun jongin lebih mencintai _liquor _lebih dari ibunya sendiri. Jongin tidak pernah merokok, dia benci asap rokok. Maka saat di rumah Kyungsoo tidak akan dapat merokok sebebas ini.

"Kau merokok lagi?" Kyungsoo mendongak, menyipitkan matanya sembari menghembuskan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya ke atas, tepat ke arah wajah laki-laki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya.

"Jangan cerewet, ini sedang tidak di dalam apartemen jadi aku bebas merokok" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, ia menghempaskan pantatnya pada bangku panjang tempat dimana Kyungsoo duduk menikmati rokoknya.

"Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan terkena kanker paru-paru" ancam Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya melirik laki-laki di sebelahnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Bukankah itu cara mati yang elegan?" sahutnya, "Seperti dalam drama-drama murahan yang sering di tonton ibumu di TV"

"Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku dan drama murahan kesukaanya" kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengedikkan bahunya, "Malam ini, mari mabuk dan lakukan seks seperti biasanya"

Kyungsoo kembali melirik Jongin lewat ekor matanya, "Berani bayar berapa?"

"Berapapun yang kau inginkan, _bitch_"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Dadanya naik turun dengan drastis, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman. Mungkin karena ia sudah tidak cukup lama tidak melakukan hal ini. Jadi, tubuhnya membutuhkan waktu untuk sekedar beradaptasi.

"Kau jadi sempit" ucap Jongin, beberapa jarinya telah tenggelam dalam lubang laki-laki yang di tindihnya tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Rasanya sakit" jawabnya masih dengan nafas yang terasa berat. Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian rintihannya berubah menjadi desahan kecil dengahn volume rendah dan berat akibat nafasnya.

"Jangan berlaga seperti perawan. Ini tidak akan lama" Kyungsoo mengdengus kesal di antara rasa sakitnya. "Tetapi pada kenyataannya kau memang menjadi sempit. Mungkin karena aku sudah lumayan lama tidak memasukimu"

"Jangan banyak bicara lakukan saja dengan benar. Dan cepat selesaikan" Jongin menggeram malas

Dengan perlahan Jongin memasukan penisnya, sedikit demi sedikit sembari memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat meringis kesakitan. Seks mereka kali ini benar-benar tersa seakan-akan mereka baru melakukannya, Jongin sedikit mengernyit saat penisnya menjadi sulit masuk. dengan sekali hembusan nafas Jongin mendorong penisnya kuat-kuat, hingga Kyungsoo memekik kaget karena tidak siap.

Setelah merasa bahwa penisnya telah menemukan tempat dan kenyamanan yang tepat. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Tetapi, itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit saja. Karena pada menit-menit berikutnya ia telah mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Semakin kuat dan lama-lama menjadi tak terkendali.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengais udara dengan rakus, inilah hal yang tidak ia sukai dari Jongin. Laki-laki itu terlalu liar jika berhubungan intim. Jongin bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan menusuknya dengan perlahan walaupun laki-laki itu tahu Kyungsoo terluka, Jongin juga bukan tipe orang yang akan melambatkan temponya walaupun teman seksnya meraung memintanya. Jongin bagai gambaran lain dari berandalan kurang tata krama yang telah kesetanan saat ia melakukan hubungan seksual.

"Pelan—hh" Kyungsoo mendesis sakit saat Jongin semakin tak terkendali. Jongin hanya meliriknya sedikit melalui helaian-helaian rambutnya yang telah basah oleh keringat.

Saat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang serba sakit. Jongin tiba-tiba saja menunduk lantas memangut bibirnya, Kyungsoo kaget. Walaupun mereka sering melakukan seks. Tetapi, Jongin sangat jarang menciumnya. Hal itu hanya ia lakukan beberapa kali saat laki-laki itu merasa bahwa mereka memiliki perbedaan pendapat atau saat Kyungsoo menjadi sangat cerewet.

Tetapi, hari ini. Semuanya normal. Kyungsoo hanya berbicara beberapa kali selebihnya ia hanya mendesah. Jongin bersikap aneh hari ini. Dan rasanya sangat tak nyaman jika ia hanya diam. Jadi tepat setelah Jongin melepaskan ciumannya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu dalam, basah, dan penuh perasaan. Kyungsoo telah bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Tetapi, dengan sigap Jongin telah membekap mulut Kyungsoo erat-erat hingga pipinya terasa sakit karena cengkraman tangannya.

"Jangan bertanya!" bentak Jongin. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya bingung. Bingung mengapa Jongin harus membentaknya hanya karena hal sepele.

"Maaf" bisiknya kemudian. Saat mendengar bisikan kecil penuh penyesalan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang, masih dengan telapak tangan Jongin yang menutupi mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa pipimu merah begitu?" bisik Chanyeol bingung. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar lantas memandang Chanyeol yang entah mengapa kini memilih duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo sudah sangat sengaja datang terlambat agar salah satu dari Chanyeol ataupun Kris tidak menanyakan bekas merah di pipinya dan sudah berusaha menutupinya dengan memakai masker. Tetapi, kenyataannya Chanyeol bahkan dengan tega mengusir teman yang tadinya duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka dengan paksa maskernya.

"Chanyeol. Dosen favorite mu sedang menyampaikan mata kuliah. Tahanlah dulu pertanyaanmu"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menahannya"

"Sebentar" tolak Kyungsoo dan mencoba terlihat seakan-akan ia benar-benar menekuni setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari dosen kami.

"Berhenti berpura-pura"

Pada ahirnya Kyungsoo benar-benar berhenti berpura-pura dan menyangga kepalanya menghadap Chaneyol yang telah melanyangkan tatapan serius dengan alis melengkung tajam.

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Setelah kelas kita selesai" Chanyeol masih terus memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah serius tak dapat di ganggu gugatnya, "Aku janji?"

"Katakan dengan mantap"

"Aku janji" Chanyeol tersenyum puas, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Kyungsoo tengah berpikir keras alas an apalagi yang akan ia gunakan agar Chanyeol (dan mungkin Kris juga) diam dan tak banyak bertanya lagi.

"Oh iya. Ini milikmu" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sepatu yang kemarin Kyungsoo tinggalkan begitu saja. Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang sepasang sepatu yang kini berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol, "Kau sudah tidak mau? Kalau begitu akan ku belikan yang baru untukmu"

Sontak saja mata laki-laki yang lebih kecil membulat kaget, bukan itu maksudnya. Bukan maksudnya agar Chanyeol membelikannya sepatu baru, ia hanya merasa amat berat ketika memandang benda yang menyebabkannya hancur kemarin.

"Lagipula sepatu ini juga yang telah membuatmu menangis seharian di tempat karaoke" ujarnya. Kyungsoo menggengam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat, mencegah Chanyeol untuk memasukkan kembali sepatu dalam genggamannya ke dalam kantung plastik.

"A—aku akan memakainnya. Kemarikan biar kupakai, jangan beli baru"

Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang telah menampik tangan laki-laki yang lebih kecil. Kyungsoo kaget, tetapi. Kini Chanyeol telah memiliki alasan kuat mengapa ia harus membuang sepatu itu.

"Diam saja. Aku akan membeli sepatu baru yang benar-benar _style _mu. Sepatu ini menjadi awal permasalahan karena sepatu ini benar-benar di luar _style_mu yang biasa"

Kyungsoo diam, matanya masih tertuju pada sepasang sepatu dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Kata-kata Chaneyol adalah mutlak, tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi" Kyungsoo berdesis.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah merepotkanku. Ini adalah keinginanku sendiri, bukan kau yang memintanya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar bisikan Chanyeol. Setidaknya, selain ibunya masih ada Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya. Chanyeol adalah **teman **yang benar-benar tak bisa di lewatkan begitu saja.

Ia hanya berdoa, semoga orang sebaik Chanyeol tidak menyimpan perasaan padanya. Sudah cukup hanya satu orang yang merasakan sakit hati karena ke egoisannya.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: Lovesick (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 8)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut.

Author's:

~…~

"_It's better if you just let everything out and cry"—Yato (Noragami)_

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" sengit Kris, saat Chanyeol. Adik satu-satunya yang ia (sangat) kenal tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke pasar tradisional kini justru tengah berjubel dengan beberapa wanita yang masih saja berdandan berlebihan walaupun hanya untuk pergi ke pasar.

"Kita bisa membeli sepatu di _mall _seperti biasanya. Mengapa harus ke pasar" Chanyeol masih tetap diam tidak menjawab segala umpatan dari kakak satu-satunya tersebut. Ia masih terus berkutat pada beberapa _sneakers _yang berada di depannya.

"Ini untuk Kyungsoo. Jangan jadi cerewet seperti Mama" sahut Chaneyol dengan suara yang terdengar semakin berat karena laki-laki itu kini tengah memakai masker.

"Kita bisa membelikannya di _mall_"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, bingung. Jadi Kris belum tahu kalau Kyungsoo telah menjadi berita hangat selama hampir tiga hari tanpa jeda di sepanjang koridor kampus? Apa menjadi mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran benar-benar menyita waktu Kris walaupun hanya untuk berjalan di koridor?

"_Seriously_?" sindir laki-laki yang lebih muda. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan bertanya.

"_What? Something wrong_?"

"Betapa beruntungnya aku tidak mendarftar ke fakultas kedokteran" gumamnya sembari terus memilah beberapa _sneakers _ yang menurutnya bagus, "Apa selama kuliah kalian hanya berputar di dalam lab meneliti usus manusia lain?"

"_That's so fucking rude. Brat_!"

"_Should I bring the mirror here?_"

Kris pada ahirnya memilih mengalah dengan memutar bola matanya, "Jadi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Aku terlalu malas menjelaskannya sambil berjubel seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau membantuku mencari sepatu yang cocok untuk Kyungsoo daripada terus-terusan bertanya seperti Mama"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyamakanku dengan Mama" protes Kris saat Chaneyol masih saja berjubel kesana kemari mencari sepatu yang sekiranya cocok dengan Kyungsoo, "Cari Saja sendiri. Itu bukan urusanku"

"_Because she is your mom?_" sahutnya cuek. Alis laki-laki yang lebih tua menukik tajam tidak senang, adiknya yang satu ini benar-benar.

"Cepat selesaikan, aku tunggu di mobil. Kita akan langsung ke apartemen Jongin selagi aku masih ada waktu"

"Dasar sok sibuk" cibirnya setelah Kris menghilang di balik kerumunan.

.

.

.

"Sial, pinggangku sakit sekali" umpat Kyungsoo saat ia menendang selimut tebal yang melilitnya erat. Ini pasti ulah Jongin.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, ini sudah siang. Aku lapar" Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya dengan sengit saat melihat Jongin yang baru saja mandi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Memangnya salah siapa ini?"

"Tadi malam hanya seks biasa. Kau berlebihan, kita bahkan pernah mencoba posisi yang lebih menyakitkan dan kau masih hidup sampai sekarang"

"Kau tentu saja bisa bicara seperti ini karena bukan lubangmu yang di masuki penis"

"Cerewet, cepat bangun aku lapar"

DING….. DONG…

"Tamu macam apa yang datang bertamu sepagi ini" rutuk Jongin sembari membenarkan celana yang di pakainya sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ini sudah siang" sahut Kyungsoo dengan sinis.

"Cerewet!" teriak Jongin dari luar kamar. Kyungsoo mencibir sengit sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

CEKLEK….

"Jadi apa yang di lakukan _twin tower _pagi-pagi begini di depan pintuku?"

"_Anyway_. Ini sudah jam satu siang" Kris menyahut dengan nada yang tak kalah malasnya dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Masuklah, kami baru mau sarapan. Kyungsoo sedang mandi, jika sudah tidak sabar dobrak saja pintu kamar mandi"

"Dia bilang sarapan pada jam satu siang" sindir Kris. Chanyeol hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas, Kris dan Jongin memang tidak cocok satu sama lain sejak mereka SMA.

"_Just shut the fuck up. Moron_" Jongin kembali menyahut.

"_Whatever_" balas Kris sembari mengibaskan tangannya tak perduli.

"Aku akan langsung ke kamar Kyungsoo"

"Jangan lama-lama aku sudah lapar. Aku juga tidak mau di tinggal terlalu lama bersama dia" ujar Jongin sembari menunjuk Kris dengan terang-terangan. Chanyeol kembali hanya dapat menghela nafas. Pasrah.

Kebiasaan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah mengetuk pintu orang lain terlebih dulu dan lebih memilih masuk tanpa izin sudah tidak mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah separuh telanjang di depan alamari dan menghadap kaca.

"Aku punya pintu" sindir Kyungsoo sembari memakai celana pendek training yang di ambilnya sembarangan dari almari.

"Oops, aku tidak melihatnya" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan Chaneyol yang mulai bersikap sok tidak tahu jika dia salah, "Ini. Kubelikan beberapa pasang sepatu baru untukmu"

"APA?!" Kyungsoo memekik kaget sekaligus kesal, "Sudah kubilang jangan beli benda yang tidak kau butuhkan!"

"Tapi kau membutuhkannya"

"Aku bisa membelinya sendiri nanti. Kenapa kau harus sampai repot-repot begitu"

"Ya, karena aku men—"

"Blah blah blah. Kita harus segera keluar, Jongin sudah merengek jika dia lapar tadi. Kita tinggalkan percakapan ini untuk beberapa saat. Entah kapan nanti kita teruskan" potong Kyungsoo buru-buru.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut melihat sikap Kyungsoo, selalu saja seperti ini. Jika ia mulai akan mengatakan kalimat 'kramat' (hanya menurut Kyungsoo) Kyungsoo akan langsung memotong perkataannya dengan 'blah blah blah' dan mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Harus kuletakkan dimana sepatu-sepatu ini?"

"Taruh dimanapun yang kau suka"

Kyungsoo langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan kamar menuju ke dapur. Mengeluarkan wortel dan daging sapi dari kulkas tanpa memperdulikan Jongin dan Kris yang kini tengah saling melempar tatapan mata tajam dengan semangat membunuh satu sama lain.

"Aku akan memasak kari"

"Kenapa tidak ayam goreng saja?"

"Karena aku bosan melihat paha ayam setiap hari" jawab Kyungsoo enteng. Kris diam-diam menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang terkesan menjatuhkan Jongin yang benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan paha ayam.

"Apa kau? Mau tertawa? Tertawa saja, tapi setelah itu biar kurobek mulutmu itu!"

"_Bring it on, brat_"

"Kau menantangku? Mau berkelahi?"

DUAGH….

Kris langsung jatuh ke depan dengan keras saat Chanyeol dengan tanpa pikir panjang menendang punggungnya.

"Jangan mulai. Suara kalian mulai menyakiti gendang telingaku"

Kyungsoo hanya diam membisu saat melihat _mood _Chanyeol yang entah telah terbang kemana. Ia sadar (amat sadar) bahwa hal itu karenanya. Kris, yang menyadari bahwa Chanyeol terlihat berbeda langsung saja melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah memotong-motong daging menjadi potongan kecil. Sekilas Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah mencoba melirik kearahnya. Dengan langkah enteng ia mendekati Kyungsoo lantas merengkuh bahu laki-laki yang lebih kecil.

"Jangan bilang ini karenamu lagi" bisiknya sembari mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan telah memandangnya dengan pandangan akan menguliti siapapun yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sedang tidak mau membahasnya. Kembalilah ketempatmu dan tunggu masakannya siap seperti biasa"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli. Ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk memasak dan memilih berjalan ke arah balkon. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol masih terus memandangnya bahkan walaupun tubuhnya telah tertutup gorden tipis yang terpasang di pintu balkon.

"Memangnya kau kira dengan melihatku terus menerus seperti itu Kyungsoo akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu?" Chanyeol tersentak kaget, tak menyangka bahwa Jongin menyadari tatapannya.

Dengan langkah pelan Chanyeol berjalan ke arah balkon. Ikut bergabung dengan Jongin yang kini tengah duduk menikmati udara panas kota. Mulutnya terbuka untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian tertutup kembali karena ia merasa ragu untuk berbicara.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih terus menghisap rokoknya perlahan, menikmati asap yang kemungkinan besar akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan jika ia masih terus menghisap rokoknya. Jongin datang ikut bergabung dengannya, duduk bersebelahan pada kursi panjang dengan rangka kurus yang memang sengaja Jongin beli untuk di tempatkan di balkon apartemennya yang tak seberapa.

"Jangan dekat-dekat aku jika kau tak mau pakaianmu menjadi beraroma asap rokok" ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin yang tengah membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Untuk hari ini aku tidak terlalu perduli" jawabnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak membalas dan lebih memilih meneruskan menghisap rokok yang masih tersisa setengahnya.

"Jadi?"

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa kau jadi perduli dengan urusanku?"

"Setidaknya hargai dia yang masih menganggapmu manusia di antara gunjingan orang lain" Kyungsoo mendelik kaget, ia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jadi hanya Chanyeol yang menganggapku manusia? Jadi selama ini kau tidak menganggapku manusia, begitu?"

"Kenapa kau menjadi marah? Memangnya kalau iya aku tidak menganggapmu manusia kenapa?"

Kyungsoo terbatuk dengan keras saat mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terkesan benar-benar menjatuhkannya. Dengan cepat ia membuang rokoknya ke lantai lalu menginjaknya dengan kaki telanjang. Jongin mendelik kaget melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kukira setelah kita tinggal bersama cukup lama paling tidak kau mau menganggapku manusia! Tapi ternyata aku salah! Kau sama saja dengan yang lain!"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Walaupun kita tinggal bersama kita tidak memiliki hubungan selain _sex buddy_"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja terdiam bagai di sadarkan dari impian yang terlalu jauh dan tinggi. Benar apa yang di katakan Jongin, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa kata-kata seperti 'hubungan kita saat ini' akan keluar dari mulutnya apalagi kata-kata itu ia tujukan pada Jongin.

"A—aku tidak, bukan itu—" Kyungsoo tergagap sendiri saat ia berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ia ingin katakana sebenarnya, "Ah sudahlah!"

Kyungsoo langsung berlari meuju pintu depan. Memakai sepatunya dengan sembarangan lalu pergi begitu saja dari apartemen tanpa menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu. Jongin masih terdiam di tempatnya. Mengusak rambutnya sambil sesekali meninju sandaran kursi hingga jari-jarinya lecet dan mengeluarkan darah tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

_**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**_

_**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain**_

_**Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen**_

_**But something happens for the very first time with you**_

_**My heart melted to the ground, found something true**_

_**And everyone looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy **_

_**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**_

_**My hearts crippled by vein that I keep on closing **_

Hiks… hiks… hiks….

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh padamu saat kau dengan tiba-tiba memilih lagu ini" Jun berujar dengan wajah iba. Matanya, terus menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar di depan layar. Tangan laki-laki itu masih menggengam mic dengan erat seakan-akan hanya itulah yang menjadi sandarannya untuk berdiri.

"A—aku… hiks… tak pernah mengira bahwa…. Hiks… rasanya masih sesakit ini" lirik Kyungsoo saat lagu yang di nyanyikannya hampir mencapai ahir. Dengan bibir yang bergetar, ia kembali mencoba menyanyi.

_**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**_

_**My hearts crippled by vein that I keep on closing **_

_**You cut me open and i**_

_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding lobe**_

_**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open**_

"Aku—aku tahu tidak ada gunanya menyesal saat ini. Tapi, andai saja—andai—hiks—andai saja Jongin tidak datang padaku saat itu, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi" lirihnya. Jun hanya diam saja, ia hanya dapat melayangkan tatapan iba pada Kyungsoo saat laki-laki di depannya itu merosot hingga berjongkok dan menangis dengan keras di antara kedua lengannya yang terlihat masih bergetar.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menyesal sekarang" sahut Jun lirih. Mendengar sahutan dari teman dekatnya Kyungsoo menjadi semakin keras menangis.

Menangis menyesali keputusannya dahulu, menyesal karena telah membuka hatinya kembali untuk orang yang sama, menyesal masih harus memiliki perasaan ini walaupun ia tahu perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan pada ahirnya apa yang orang bilang bahwa penyesalan datang pada ahir cerita memanglah terbukti benar adanya.

Sejak dahulu Kyungsoo sudah tahu bahwa ia membenci dirinya tetapi setelah mengingat semuanya. Rasa bencinya terhadap diri sendiri justru menjadi semakin besar dan berkembang.

"Jangan benci dirimu sendiri" kembali Jun menggumam saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis sesenggukan di depan matanya, "Kumohon"

.

.

.

Jongin termenung memandang langit yang mulai memperlihatakan semburat kelam hampir malam. Kyungsoo belum pulang, tak dapat di pungkiri jika ia sebenarnya sangat khawatir, selain khawatir ia juga merasa bersalah terhadap kata-katanya yang baru ia sadari ternyataketerlaluan. Ia tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja melihat bagaimana dekatnya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Ada suatu perasaan yang menggangunya, terasa tidak nyaman dan _panas _mungkin?

Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan _speed dial _nomor 1yang akan langsung menghubungkannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan saat mendengar nada dering ponsel laki-laki yang di carinya terdengar dari ruang tengah. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dari awal jika ponsel Kyungsoo tertinggal, tetapi entah mengapa seperti ada dorongan kuat untuk selalu menekan _speed dial _tersebut. Lebih tepatnya dorongan kuat untuk selalu terhubung dengan Kyungsoo. Ini membingungkan sekaligus menyebalkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Ahirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Minseok saja. Mengajak laki-laki dengan porsi pipi berlebih itu untung bertemu dan mengobrol sebentar, demi menjernihkan pikirannya. Dan mungkin jika sempat (dan tidak mabuk berat) ia akan pergi ke Big Boss setelahnya.

"Hallo Minseok hyung?"

"_Ada apa?_" Minseok menyahut dari seberang telfon. Jongin masih memandang langit senja yang kini mulai perlahan kehilangan warna senjanya. Matanya menerawang jauh seakan-akan melanglang buana.

"Apa kau ada waktu?"

"_Ya, mungkin satu jam dari sekarang_"

"Kalau begitu kita harus bertemu"

"_Memangnya ada apa?_"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, lantas mengusap wajahnya dengan gerakan frustasi. Yang justru membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari usianya.

"Aku rasa aku sedang jatuh cinta" bisiknya kemudian. Dengan suara yang terdengar kecil dan nada ragu yang sangat kentara.

Hening untuk beberapa detik yang panjang. Jongin masih setia menunggu jawaban Minseok. Tetapi saat dirasanya tak aka nada balasan dan ia mulai kembali akan membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Minseok lebih dulu menyela.

"_Temui aku di restoran Jepang yang ada di dekat rumah sakit. Aku akan menunggu_" Jongin mennyetujuinya. Saat ia hendak mematikan sambungan Minseok kembali menyela dengan cepat, "_Aku senang kau telah menyadarinya walaupun agak terlambat_"

TBC

Chapter 9 kemungkinan besar bakal gue jadiin flash backnya Kyungsoo ketemu sama laen-laennya. Jadi mungkin rada ngebosenin dan kemungkinan besar bisa jadi lebih dr 1 chap.

Sebenernya gue agak sibuk ahir-ahir ini. Ada kemaren yg bilang kalo apdetnya lama ceritanya yang panjang (gue sih juga pengennya gitu) tapi ternyata waktu kaga cukup. Sekolah gue skrg jadi 5 hari doang pulang sore. 2 hari libur tapi liburnya kek Cuma tipu-tipu. Secara libur gue masih harus nugas ini itu, anu anu ini itu. Jadi liburpun rasanya masih kek sekolah. Jadi gue minta maaf kalo chapter ini ato yang anu-anu laen kaga cocok ama selera. Secara gue juga udah kelas tiga, abang gue juga udah mulai maksa gue mikir masa depan (dia liat gue fangirling tiap hari ampe mata dia iritasi :v). Mungkin gue bakal hiatus untuk beberapa bulan dari fangirling

**Selain itu kayaknya gue bakal hiatus sampe pertengahan april**. Gue anak kelas tiga dan harus ngehadepin UN jadi kaga bisa ngeksis di medsos apalagi ngetik ff (walopun chap 9 udah gue garap separo) apalagi di tambah tugas. Jadi gue minta maaf kalo apdetan ini mungkin yang terahir sebelum gue hiatus lama/? (menurut gue)

Oh iye makasih buat yang udah review, fans-fans gue (muach muach cipoks basah dari gue :*), fav, follow, siders, numpang lewat, numpang ngelirik, numpang baca judul, dan numpang-numpang yang laennya. Kalian bener-bener bikin e-mail gue rame bangetzzz :v


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle: Lovesick (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 9)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut.

Author's:

~…~

"_They won't return no matter how much I try"—Ciel Panthomhive (Kuroshitsuji)_

Musim panas, 20XX

Kyungsoo memandang gedung sekolah yang berada di depan matanya. Sekolah elit, orang sepertinya yang makan saja sulit tak pernah mengira bahwa ahirnya Tuhan akan memberi jalan bahwa ia dapat bersekolah di sekolah elit yang berada di depan matanya. Beasiswa, klise dan terdengar seperti drama-drama murahan yang sering di tonton tetangganya di kampung halamannya.

Tadinya hanya iseng, mencoba mendaftar beasiswa ke sekolah elit ini. Tapi, tanpa di sangka ternyata ia di terima, mengalahkan ratusan (atau mungkin ribuan?) anak yang memiliki tujuan sama untuk belajar di sekolah elit yang di kenal reputasinya hingga pelosok desa. Dengan bangga ibunya mengemasi segala keperluannya, memberinya uang saku untuk makan dan menyewa flat kecil di kota. Walaupun Kyungsoo sudah bilang bahwa ia akan mendapat uang saku juga dari program beasiswa itu dan ibunya tidak perlu membawakannya seluruh uang tabungan yang telah di kumpulkan ibunya selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk keperluannya.

Ibunya dengan keras kepala tetap membawakan seluruh tabungannya. Kyungsoo masih ingat raut bahagia ibunya saat melihat anak satu-satunya ahirnya dapat sekolah di tempat yang menjadi impian seluruh anak muda pada masa ini. Melihat ibunya begitu bahagia, mana bisa ia berkata bahwa ia tadinya berencana untuk membatalkan beasiswa itu karena beasiswa itu juga akan membuatnya jauh dari sang ibu tersayang.

"_Terima kasih ibu" ujar Kyungsoo saat ibunya pagi-pagi sekali sudah bangun untuk memasakannya sup daging. Makanan yang tidak bisa setiap bulan mereka nikmati. Daging adalah salah satu hal mahal selain sayuran organic dan ikan tuna._

"_Sama-sama nak. Kalau ayahmu masih hidup dia pasti akan sangat bangga padamu" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sembari menahan tangisannya, "Sebelum pergi ke kota jangan lupa kunjungi ayahmu dahulu"_

"_Iya, bu"_

"_Anak laki-laki ibu mana boleh cengeng begitu. Setelah ini kau akan hidup sendiri jadi jangan menangis"_

Percakapan terahirnya bersama ibunya sebelum ia meninggalkan kampung halamannya terus terngiang di pikirannya. Benar, karena ibunya terlihat sangat bahagia. Jadi ia harus berusaha keras agar saat pulang nanti setidaknya ibunya dapat membanggakannya yang telah belajar hingga jauh ke kota.

"Sungguh kehormatan bagiku untuk menyampaikan pidato membosankan ini di depan kalian. Tapi, ketahuilah bahwa aku adalah kepala sekolah. Jadi, entah kalian senang atau tidak aku masih harus menyampaikan pidato membosankan ini pada kalian" Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang ada dalam pidato laki-laki setengah baya yang tengah berdiri di depan podium dengan pakaian yang terlihat licin dan rapi.

"Sebagai penutup untuk pidato membosankan ini. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Selalu ada yang akan mendapat beasiswa esklusif dari sekolah ini, tahun ini ada tiga orang. Dan juga seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya. Penerima beasiswa ini di rahasiakan untuk kebaikan bersama"

"Kudengar mereka di rahasiakan karena kebanyakan dari mereka akan mendapat perlakuan yang buruk dari murid lain"

"Tentu saja. Beasiswa esklusif dari sekolah ini benar-benar menggiurkan, bahkan untuk anak konglomerat sekalipun"

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, ia meremas kain celananya erat-erat saat mendengar para gadis di belakannya bergosip tentang nasib buruk siswa beasiswa.

"Hei, kurus" Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Apa?" sahutnya acuh. Ia memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Penampilan pemuda itu terlihat berantakan, rambutnya di potong dengan potongan yang pas dengan wajahnya, matanya tajam tapi terlihat dingin, tulang rahangnya tegas dan kuat, dan kulitnya coklat eksotis. Mungkin inilah defininsi tampan menggoda abad ini.

"Kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik"

Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Pemuda di sampingnya ini benar-benar aneh, tiba-tiba menjadi sok kenal.

"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah salah satu dari murid beasiswa" Kyungsoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya tersentak kaget. Tetapi dengan cepat ia mencoba menyembunyikannya, "Aku punya kekuatan untuk memberitahunya ke setiap orang bahwa kau sasaran empuk untuk _bullying_"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu"

"Apa maumu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sinis. Matanya memincing memandang pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini tengah sibuk mengatur rambutnya.

"Ikuti apa yang kuminta dan kau akan selamat"

"Kau kira aku takut? Jika mereka melakukan _bullying_ padaku. Aku masih bisa melaporkan mereka semua ke pihak berwajib"

Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak hingga rambutnya menjadi kembali rusak tatanannya. Dan membuat beberapa orang yang sudah mulai meninggalkan aula menoleh sejenak untuk memandang siapa pembuat keributan.

"Kuberitahu sesuatu yang mungkin kau lupa. Mereka punya uang" ujarnya meremehkan, "Dan aku juga punya. Memangnya kau kira apa yang tidak bisa di beli dengan uang?" lanjutnya

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada kain celananya. Mencoba menahan amarah dan tangis yang entah mengapa berbaur menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Marah karena ucapan pemuda di sampingnya hampir benar. Dan karena mengingat wajah berseri-seri ibunya saat mengantarnya ke stasiun.

"Katakan apa maumu?"

"Sudah kubilang. Ikuti semua kemauanku" jawabnya diiringi dengan sebuah senyum meremehkan. Pemuda tersebut berdiri, tangannya menepuk-nepuk beberapa bagian dari seragamnya untuk menghilangkan debu-debu yang dirasanya menempel, "Aku Kim Jongin. Ingat nama itu baik-baik"

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang maish terdiam kaku di kursinya. Dengan berani Kyungsoo berdiri.

"HEI!" Kyungsoo berteriak lantang penuh keyakinan. Jongin, pemuda itu segera saja menoleh dengan gerakan malas.

"Kuberitahu padamu sesuatu yang menarik"

Jongin menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang mantap dan penuh percaya diri.

"Apa?" sahutnya masih dengan nada malas andalannya.

"Ketahuilah ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uang"

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kyungsoo dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi mengangkat dagunya, bergaya searogan orang-orang berdompet tebal yang masuk ke sekolah ini tanpa harus berjuang mendapatkan beasiswa. Sedangkan Jongin ikut terdiam dengan wajah penuh tanya menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perduli seberapa banyak uang, perhiasan dan berlian yang kau miliki kau tak akan pernah bisa membeli kembali nyawa orang yang telah mati"

Kini Jongin yang justru tersentak kaget, ucapan Kyungsoo seperti menyadarkannya pada satu fakta yang telah ia lupakan dan pendam dalam-dalam bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Kau benar" gumamnya. Kyungsoo menurunkan kembali dagunya saat melihat sorot mata Jongin yang terlihat terluka amat dalam. Entah mengapa melihat sorot mata Jongin yang seperti itu, membuatnya kembali mengingat bagaimana wajah ibunya saat ayahnya meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Pada ahirnya kedua pemuda tersebut justru tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mengingat masa lalu dan membayangkan masa depan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Kyungsoo menjalani masa sekolahnya. Berangkat dengan wajah berseri di pagi hari, bekerja paruh waktu di antara waktu senggangnya, dan menelfon ibunya dengan telfon umum. Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk membeli ponsel, dikarenakan harganya yang mahal dan biaya untuk ponsel itu sendiri yang juga sama mahalnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak membeli ponsel.

Beberapa gadis menggunjingnya dengan kata-kata seperti, "Apa dia dulunya tinggal di gua hingga ia tidak tertarik dengan ponsel". Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak perduli. Yang penting baginya adalah masih bisa makan nasi dan lauk yang cukup juga dapat mengirim sebagian uang saku yang diterimanya dari beasiswa untuk ibunya di desa. Hidupnya tak pernah punya hal yang terlalu muluk, ia sudah menyadari bagaimana kerasnya ibunya mendapat pundi-pundi uang. Jadi impian seperti "aku akan jadi dokter saat besar nanti" tak pernah sekalipun terselip dalam otaknya. Satu kalipun.

"Ini untukmu" Kyungsoo mendongak. Itu Kris, seniornya yang entah mengapa kelewat baik padanya dengan memberikan berbagai barang yang di inginkan anak-anak masa ini (tapi sayang tidak terlalu di perdulikan Kyungsoo).

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun berbicara sopan pada laki-laki di depannya. Dan Kris juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia suka Kyungsoo yang apa adanya.

"Ini namanya ponsel jika kau tidak tahu"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Yang benar saja Kris memberikannya ponsel dengan cuma-cuma, Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya merasuki laki-laki baik hati macam Kris sehingga mau berhubungan dengannya dan memberikan hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan tapi orang lain butuhkan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Memberiku ponsel dengan cuma-cuma. Apa kau sudah gila"

Kris mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli, ia meletakkan kardus ponsel pemberiannya begitu saja di atas meja Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan kertas dan buku.

"Aku selalu ingin menghubungimu tetapi kau yang tidak punya ponsel benar-benar menyusahkan"

"Kau kan bisa langsung pergi ke _flat _ku. Lagipula _flat _murahanku dekat dengan bar yang sering kau kunjungi"

Kris menggeleng, dan Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan kelakuan seniornya itu

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa pergi ke bar itu lagi" ujarnya. Kyungsoo menaikkan salah satu aslinya seakan bertanya 'mengapa?'

"Ayahku tahu jika aku menghabiskan sebagain uangnya untuk hal maksiat. Ia jadi sangat cerewet seperti mama. Dan aku tidak suka"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi Kris yang terlihat seperti merindukan martini. Jongin datang dari belakang tubuhnya, laki-laki itu segera saja menarik Kyungsoo yang belum siap untuk di tarik hingga hampir saja ia jatuh terjembab. Kris sudah kelihatan tidak terima ia hendak berteriak saat tiba-tiba Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan melayangkan tatapan siap membunuh padanya. Kris pada ahirnya memilih diam saja dengan tangan masih menggengam kardus ponsel yang tadinya akan di berikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan kau ini" entah sudah keberapa kali ia merasa lidahnya kelu hanya untuk mengulang kata-kata ini. Tetapi, hanya itulah yang dapat ia ulang dengan lancar tanpa terdengar kaget.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan lubangmu saat ini juga" Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan berjalannya. Membuat Jongin ikut berhenti, ia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan nyalang dan menantang.

"Kau habis menggoda Minseok hyung lagi?" Jongin hanya diam, ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Kyungsoo saat mendengar laki-laki itu memekik dengan suara keras.

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa? Kau ingin mengamuk dan tidak mau menurutiku? Kau ingin aku memberi tahu semua orang bahwa kau orang 'itu' agar semua orang dapat memandang ke arahmu dengan tatapan 'korban _bullying_' "

Kyungsoo mengegram kesal. Ia menampik tangan Jongin yang masih menggengam pergelangan tangannya. Satu sentakan dan tangan Jongin langsung terlepas tanpa perlawanan.

"Berhenti menggertak, bajingan"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menggertak. Apa yang keluar dari mulutku adalah nyata"

Kyungsoo diam. Memang hubungan Jongin dengannya selama ini hanyalan sebagai _friend with benefit_, hal yang ternyata Jongin manfaatkan dari titik lemahnya.

"Jika kau hanya ingin diam mematung seperti itu sebaiknya kau tidak pernah muncul di sekolah ini. Jadi cepat layani aku"

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berharap jika pengalaman _sex _pertamanya adalah lewat paksaan dan ancaman. Tangannya mengepal erat, emosinya telah memuncak sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi, lagi-lagi bayangan bagaimana ibunya telah menguras semua uang tabungannya hanya agar Kyungsoo dapat menyewa flat di kota dan hidup untuk beberapa minggu di kota sebelum ia mendapat pekerjaan kembali terbayang.

Semua pengorbanan ibunya tak seharusnya ia sia-siakan mengingat bagaimana kerasnya hidup yang ia hadapi bersama ibunya setelah sang ayah menginggal bukan main-main. Rasa marah dan jengkel telah berdesakan di hatinya. Orang kaya seperti laki-laki di depannya ini mana tau rasanya hidup susah.

"Hanya _blow job_" balasnya setelah bermenit-menit diam. Jongin menyeringai setengah mengejek, ia menarik Kyungsoo dengan kasar menuju salah satu bilik paling ujung dari toilet. Mengunci pintunya dengan terburu-buru dan memaksa menundukkan kepala Kyungsoo secara paksa juga.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku"

"Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku, kuharap kau kecewa dan berhenti memaksaku melakukan hal menjijikkan ini"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir

Kyungsoo terus memandangi ponsel baru di depannya. Kris memaksa, dan seantero sekolah tahu jika Kris adalah manusia paling keras kepala dan pemaksa yang terkenal dengan _swag style_nya. Ponsel itu berwarna hitam metalik yang akan berkilau indah saat cahaya lampu memantul dari _casing_-nya. Ia mengetuk meja lipatnya. Flatnya sangat kecil, hanya satu ruangan, satu dapur dan satu kamar mandi tidak lebih. Setidaknya ia bersyukur atap flat itu masih _cukup _baik untuk menghalau air hujan dan salju.

Ia tersentak kaget dan hampir saja melempar pensil dalam genggamannya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ada nama Kris terpampang di layar ponsel, tentu saja Kris. Karena satu-satunya nomor di dalam ponselnya hanya nomor telfon Kris seorang.

"Hallo"

"_Begini kan lebih mudah_" ujar Kris dari seberang, terdengar suara orang bernyanyi sebagai latar belakang Kris. Mungkin adiknya?, "_Ayo keluar dan cari makan_"

"Aku sudah makan"

"_Ramen?_"

"Ya, dengan telur dan kimchi"

"_Ayo keluar, akan kubelikan ayam untukmu. Aku tidak suka di tolak!_" Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Si keras kepala dan pemaksa. Kris, ahirnya menampakkan diri.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Saat Kyungsoo dan Kris memasuki restoran ayam cepat saji, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Jongin yang tengah menghadap tiga porsi ayam goreng tepung dan kentang. Beberapa orang di dalam restoran memandangnya aneh tetapi sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak perduli dan lebih memilih mencolek kentang goreng dan potongan ayam sekaligus ke dalam saus.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kris. Melihat Jongin yang rakus dan acuh di antara orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo dan Kris salah tingkah. Ingin menyapa tapi malu kalau tidak menyapa mereka jadi merasa jahat.

"Ayo sadarkan anak itu" Kyungsoo berjalan dengan percaya diri, menembus beberapa gadis SMA yang mengobrol dengan suara melengking dan mata berkedip genit pada Kris.

"_Bro_. kau benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaan menjijikkan itu atau paling tidak makan itu di rumah dimana tidak ada orang yang melihat bagaimana menjijikkannya kau" ujar Kris dari belakang, wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Aku suka makan disini. Ada ekstra saus jika sausku habis" sahut Jongin terlihat tidak perduli dan kembali menjejalkan potongan besar ayam ke dalam saus dan memakannya dengan berantakan.

"Tunggulan disini, biar kupesankan" Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh, ia duduk di depan Jongin sembari menunggu Kris memesan dengan sabar.

"Apa mulutmu masih sakit?" Jongin bentanya sembari menjejalkan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, dan itu menyebalkan. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan"

"Itu adalah hal yang bagus" sahutnya acuh. Kyungsoo mengernyit dalam kebingungan, "Karena, _well_ penisku besar dan pasti akan sangat memuaskan jika saja lubangmu yang kumasuki"

Kyungsoo melotot kaget. Jongin menjawab dengan nada biasa, seperti pembicaraan tentang penis adalah hal yang lumrah dan semua orang sudah tahu. Orang di depannya ini adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang ia kenal tak memiliki malu dan tata krama. Padahal Jongin adalah orang kaya (yang pasti mendapat pelajaran tata krama dengan baik). Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa Kris lebih baik dalam urusan menjaga mulut daripada laki-laki di depannya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima bulan Kyungsoo menerima nasibnya sebagai seseorang yang akan menerima dengan rela penis Jongin untuk memasuki mulutnya. Walau hanya _blow job _tetapi ia sudah merasa menjadi manusia paling hina di muka bumi. Apalagi saat mengingat bagaimana wajah ibunya saat mengetahui ia menjadi salah satu murid dari sekolah elit. Ia jadi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ibunya tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Ketika Kyungsoo tengah tenggelam dalam bayangan masa lalu ia tersentak kaget saat merasakan penis Jongin tenggelam di antara kedua belah bibirnya, sementara Jongin memaksakan penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut laki-laki di depannya. Kyungsoo tengah mencoba sebisa mungkin melonggarkan tenggorokannya, tangan laki-laki yang lebih mungil meremas paha laki-laki yang lebih besar, memberi tanda agar Jongin tidak terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Tapi jika itu adalah Jongin ia mana perduli, jadi dengan paksaan ia terus memasukkan penisnya hingga ujung tenggorokan Kyungsoo dan hampir saja membuat Kyungsoo tersedak.

"Kenapa mulutmu jadi susah untuk di masuki, kau sengaja ya? Dasar sialan" umpat Jongin sembari menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dan memksanya maju agar penisnya dapat lebih dalam lagi masuk. Kyungsoo tersedak dan lagi-lagi hampir saja muntah.

Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya ke arah Jongin, melayangkan tatapan mata paling mengintimidasi yang ia bisa agar Jongin paling tidak mengerti jika ia sedang tersiksa di bawah sini. Tetapi sepertinya Jongin tidak menyadarinya dan kini tengah memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan keras dan brutal yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyungsoo tersedak berulang-ulang.

Rahang Kyungsoo tentu saja lelah tetapi sepertinya Jongin tidak, karena bukannya memelankan tusukannya di mulut Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu justru semakin menambah intensitas tusukannya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat pasrah sembari meremas paha Jongin.

"Erghh…" erang Kyungsoo saat Jongin tiba pada klimaksnya dengan tiba-tiba. Mulutnya penuh dengan sperma Jongin, ia bangkit menarik Jongin menjauh dari toilet. Dengan tergesa ia membuka penutup toilet yang tadi di duduki Jongin dan memuntahkan sperma Jongin lantas dengan tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari bilik toilet menuju washtafel dan menyalakan keran untuk berkumur.

"Lumayan, walaupun aku berharap itu lubangmu jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkan spermaku saat selesai"

Kyungsoo diam, membiarkan Jongin terus mengoceh tentang betapa berharapnya ia agar yang memanjakan penisnya adalah lubangnya bukan mulutnya. Setelah merasa mulutnya cukup bersih Kyungsoo lalu membasuh wajahnya. Ia mendongak memandang bayangannya dan bayangan Jongih yang terpantul dari cermin besar di depannya. Jongin masih terus mengoceh, mendengar ocehan Jongin yang tidak jauh-jauh dari seks membuatnya merasa bahwa dirinya memang sama saja dengan seorang pelacur.

"BERISIK!" bentak Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang meremat pinggiran wastafel. Jongin terlonjak kaget, matanya membulat tak percaya saat medengar bentakan Kyungsoo yang sarat akan keputus asaan, "Orang kaya sepertimu mana tahu bagaimana orang sepertiku berjuang mempertahankan sesuatu setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Orang kaya sepertimu mana tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa makan hanya dengan nasi tanpa lauk. Orang kaya sepertimu juga mana tahu bagaimana sedihnya melihat orang yang kau sayangi mati karena tidak bisa membawanya berobat"

Kyungsoo berbalik, memandang Jongin dengan tatapan benci. Jongin masih berdiri di tempatnya, tak bergerak ataupun bergeser sedikitpun. Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya yang tanpa ia sadari telah mengalir ia memukul wastafel di sebelahnya hingga tangannya perlahan berubah menjadi lebam kebiruan dan sedikit berdarah.

"AKU BENCI KAU! AKU BENCI SEMUA ORANG DI SEKOLAH INI! AKU TIDAK PERDULI LAGI KALAUPUN KAU BILANG PADA SEMUA ORANG BAHWA AKU ADALAH MURID BEASISWA ITU!" teriak Kyungsoo untuk yang terahir kalinya, laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan membanting daun pintu. Saat pintu terbuka ada Kris berdiri di depan pintu, wajahnya terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang Kris dengan tatapan meremehkan, ia lantas merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil ponsel pemberian Kris dan mengembalikan ponsel tersebut dengan memasukannya secara kasar ke dalam saku jas sekolah laki-laki di depannya. Kemudian untuk yang terahir kalinya ia memandang ke arah Jongin dan pergi menjauhi kedua laki-laki yang masih terpaku di tempatnya itu.

TBC

Hai, gue balik. Semoga ada yang kangen gue paling kaga inget lah sama gue/? :v. Terima kasih juga buat orang-orang yang kemaren review dan mau dengan sabar nungguin gue (gaya lu dor kek ada yang nungguin elu aje -_-) dan doain gue biar UN gue lancar. Sekarang UN gue udah selese tinggal persiapan buat tes masuk universitas, minta doa lagi dah biar bisa lulus seleksi :v

Chapter kali ini menurut gue udah panjang (Cuma sekitar 2800+ word sih sebenernya) mau gue paksain ampe 3000 word kok kaga bisa ye, mungkin guenya aje yg kaga bakat bikin yang panjang-panjang :v

Kalian pasti semua pada tau lah kasus dating kai sama –sensor—. Gue sempet baper sih, Cuma 2 hari abis itu gue mikir lagi "mau gue baper ampe kucing bertelor juga kaga bakal ada gunanya" jadi gue ambil kesimpulan aje, ntar juga mereka hilang kabar kek jaman baekhyun sama –sensor—. Bukan doain jelek, tapi di liat dari kasus dating mereka yang berasa kek kencan 'telanjang' itu bener-bener kaga realistis menurut gue. Mereka artis kan ye, kalo beneran pacaran kaga bakal buka-bukaan begitu. Orang artis yg udah beneran pacaran aje kalo kencan justru tertutup eh ini malah kek terbuka banget. Itu menurut gue doang kalo menurut lu pada realistis yang udah kaga apa. gue kalo di bandingin kalian mah apa, Cuma butiran upil, tapi upilnya Lee Jong Suk :v

BIG THANKS buat yang udah review, fav, follow, siders, numpang lewat, numpang ngelirik, numpang baca judul, dan numpang-numpang yang laennya. Kalian bener-bener bikin e-mail gue rame (big hug include) :v

Last, review plis? :v


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: Lovesick (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 10)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut.

Author's: tolong baca yang di bawah ^-^

~…~

Kyungsoo merogoh kantung celananya hingga ke bagian ujung-ujungnya, mencari recehan yang mungkin masih tersisa barang sedikit untuknya agar ia bisa menelfon ibunya di desa lewat salah satu tetangganya yang memiliki telefon kabel. Setelah menemukan beberapa recehan ia memasukan koin itu ke dalam lubang yang tersedia, tangannya yang masih bergetar meraih gagang telfon di depannya. Jeda yang cukup panjang hanya untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan. Kyungsoo masih diam, bersabar menunggu hingga ada orang yang mau mengangkat telfonnya.

"_**Hallo, kediaman Hong**__"_

"Bibi Min, ini aku Kyungsoo" jawabnya. Ada sedikit suara tersikap dari ujung telfon, sepertinya orang yang di telfonnya kaget. "Bibi bisakah—"

"_**Kyungsoo untunglah kau menelfon. Bibi sangat ingin mengabarimu suatu hal tetapi kau tidak kunjung menelfon**__"_ Kyungsoo diam, kata-katanya terpotong begitu saja. Ada suara serak menahan tangis di ujung telfon. Tangan Kyungsoo semakin bergetar, ini bukan hal yang baik. Ia sangat yakin itu.

"_**Ibumu masuk rumah sakit, dokter bilang kanker rahim**__"_

Kyungsoo memegang erat gagang telfon. Matanya memerah lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menangis tersedu di depan telfon, mengabaikan teriakan panik wanita di seberang telfon. Tubuhnya merosot dengan gagang telfon yang masih di cengkramnya erat, isakan tangisnya semakin kencang saat mendengar kembali ucapan wanita di seberang telfon.

"_**Ibumu harus segera di operasi sebelum semuanya terlambat**__"_

.

.

.

Dunia seakan memunggunginya saat ini. Di malam yang dingin di pertengahan musim gugur Kyungsoo diam membeku di depan flat murahannya, ia tidak kehilangan kunci flat bobrok yang di gunakannya. Ia hanya merasa bahwa mungkin lebih baik berfikir di depan flatnya. Saat tubuhnya merosot dalam posisi berjongkok, tiba-tiba ada sepasang sepatu mahal berhenti di depan wajahnya. Tanpa mendongakpun ia tahu siapa orang di depannya.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu" lirihnya sembari merapatkan _beanie _usang yang benangnya sudah mulai berhamburan untuk menutup telinganya yang terasa beku.

"Aku tahu kau butuh sandaran saat ini" Kyungsoo mendecih sinis, kepalanya mendongak memandang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku tidak butuh sandaran apalagi kau. Aku tidak butuh kau dan teman-teman mu itu" sinisnya. Laki-laki di hadapannya masih terdiam tak bergerak sedikitpun, "Pergilah Kris, dan suruh Jongin yang dari tadi mengintip di balik lorong untuk pergi juga. Aku muak dengan kalian"

"Kyungsoo—"

"Pergi"

"Kyungsoo biarkan aku—"

"AKU BILANG PERGI. APA KAU TULI?!" Kris tersentak kaget. Ia mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Kyungsoo yang melihat raut kaget Kris dengan cepat berdiri, meraih kunci flatnya lalu membuka pintu reyot di depannya, ia memandang Kris untuk yang terahir kalinya sebelum membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Kris.

.

.

.

Keberuntungan sejatinya memang tidak pernah memihak padanya. Kyungsoo masih terus berdiri di depan sebuah bar eksklusif dengan setelah kumalnya. Satu-satunya alasan ia berdiri di sini adalah karena menerima pekerjaan dari seseorang yang dengan 'baik hati' menawarinya pekerjaan saat tadi ia mengelingingi hampir seluruh toko untuk menanyakan apakah mereka masih membutuhkan pekerja tambahan, entah sebagai kasir ataupun pekerja kasar seperti tukang cuci piring dan tukang angkat barang. Berulang-ulang kali ia bertanya dan berulang ulang juga ia di tolak.

_Saat ia meratapi betapa buruknya nasib yang di milikinya dan hampir saja menangis meraung. Tiba-tiba ada seroang pria mendatanginya. Perawakannya tinggi kurus dengan kulit pucat dan mata kuyu, tapi senyumnya sungguh cerah sekaligus menakutkan._

"_Kulihat kau sedang kesulitan mencari pekerjaan" ujarnya. Kyungsoo mengabaikannya, ia tetap memandang ke bawah ke arah sepatunya yang mulai rusak solnya. Tak menyerah begitu saja pria itu kembali mengajaknya bicara._

"_Tubuhmu bagus, matamu cerah, dan wajahmu lumayan. Kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji lebih besar jika kau mau"_

"_Kalau kau menyuruhku menjadi pelacur, maaf saja aku sudah muak melacur sebelum kau mengajakku bicara" sahut Kyungsoo, ia semakin frustasi. Laki-laki ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya semakin pening, bukannya tersinggung pria yang seenaknya saja duduk di sebelahnya malah tertawa terbahak._

"_Sebenarnya aku memang ingin menawarimu menjadi pelacur, tapi karena kau tidak mau menjadi pelacur mungkin kau bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Tubuhmu itu sayang jika tidak di manfaatkan untuk mendapat uang" ujarnya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, ia bangkit dari duduk lantas bersiap untuk berjalan pergi._

"_Hei.. hei kenapa buru-buru. Duduklah dulu kita bicarakan lagi. Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjadi pelacur aku akan menawarimu yang lain, walaupun gajinya tidak akan sebesar jika kau jadi pelacur"_

"_Berhenti menawariku, keparat. Aku tidak tertarik. Sana pergi" amarahnya yang meluap ahirnya dapat tersampaikan. Pria itu sekali lagi bukannya tersinggung atau memukulnya ia justru tersenyum berbahaya._

"_Per malam gajimu $30. Jika bisa lewat masa percobaan dan kau di anggap bagus gajimu naik jadi $32. Bagaimana? Tertarik? Tenang kau tidak akan jadi pelacur"_

_Kyungsoo diam sembari menimang-nimbang. Gajinya lumayan juga, lagipula ia sedang butuh uang untuk biaya operasi ibunya di desa. Bahunya melunak dengan nafas yang ia buang perlahan._

"_Memangnya kerja jadi apa?"_

"_Stripper di gay bar eksklusif. Makanya kami berani membayarmu mahal karena klien kami adalah orang penting" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget, itu sama saja melacur tetapi dengan cara lain, "Tadi itu hanya gaji pokok, kadang ada beberapa orang yang melempar uang ke panggung. Uang itu juga akan jadi milikmu" _

_Kyungsoo masih diam di tempatnya, ia asih memikirkan segala konsekuensinya. Pria itu melihat dengan jelas menangkap raut kebingungan Kyungsoom, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari pria itu menyeringai tipis. Ia merogoh kantung celananya lalu menarik salah satu tangan Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan kartu namanya dalam genggaman Kyungsoo._

"_Jika kau tertarik, hubungi aku. Atau pergi langsung ke bar yang sudah kutuliskan alamatnya di belakang kartu nama ini. Karena ini bar eksklusif dan kau bukan anggota jaga baik-baik kartu namaku. Perlihatkan kartu namaku pada penjaga dan bilang kau ingin bertemu Mr. Josh dengan begitu kau bisa masuk"_

_Kyungsoo masih diam membatu, ia menatap kartu nama dalam genggamannya lekat-lekat. Saking terfokusnya pada kartu nama dalam genggamannya ia sampai tidak menyadari jika pria itu telah pergi bersama dengan seringai mengerikan._

"_Got you, kitten" bisik pria itu sangat lirih sembari berjalan menjauh_

Ia telah memutuskannya. Apapun pekerjaannya walaupun harus melacur ia akan kerjakan, ia sedang butuh uang, ibunya _**sangat**_ butuh uang. Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan menuju seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintu. Pria di depannya melirik kecil, wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi tetapi Kyungsoo tahu jika sedari tadi pria itu tengah memelototi wajahnya dari balik kacamata hitam.

"Aku ingin bertemu Mr. Josh. Pria itu tertegun untuk beberapa saat lantas mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu sementara pria itu memberitahu salah satu temannya untuk bergantian jaga.

Pria itu menuntunnya ke sebuah pintu besar di balik barisan kamar yang cahayanya temaram. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa ragu, mungkin… mungkin ia dapat mendapat pekerjaan yang lain tanpa melibatkan pekerjaan basah seperti ini. Terlalu serius dengan pikiannya ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika ia telah berdiri di depan sebuah meja besar.

"Selamat datang sweety, sudah kuduga kau pasti tertarik. Duduklah dan kita bicarakan pekerjaanmu dan sistim gajinya"

Kyungsoo tersentak sedikit kaget. Ia duduk dengan penuh percaya diri, menyembunyikan ketakutannya di balik wajah dinginnya. Pria di hadapannya menyeringai, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Matanya menajam seakan menilai apa saja yang bisa ia peras dari remaja di hadapannya.

"Buka bajumu, semuanya. Aku ingin melihat tubuhmu" Kyungsoo masih terduduk kaku belum mau bergerak. Pria di hadapannya tahu kebimbangan remaja di hadapannya. Tetapi bukannya menenangkan ia justru berkata, "Tubuhmu adalah asset yang akan di jual disini. Tentu saja aku harus melihatnya"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat lalu berdiri dengan tubuh tegak. Satu per satu pakaian ia lucuti, tangannya sedikit bergetar dan ia berharap pria di hadapannya tidak melihat hal ini. Setelah tubuhnya telanjang sepenuhnya ia berputar beberapa kali atas perintah pria di depannya.

"Aku sudah memperkirakannya. Tubuhmu adalah dosa terbesar di balik kain kumal itu" ujarnya sembari menunjuk tumbukan bajunya yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai. "Hargamu pasti akan sangat tinggi" gumamnya sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat _sexy_kau di terima dengan senang hati. Seperti kesepakatan kita, gajimu adalah $30 per malam selama masa percobaan" Mr Josh (mulai sekarang ia akan mencoba memanggilnya tuan Josh) mengulurkan tangannya, Kyungsoo terlihat ragu saat mengangkat tangannya. Lagi-lagi tuan Josh melihatnya, ia dengan sigap dan sedikit memaksa ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu menjabatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo adalah pecundang dalam hal menari, dan _striptease _tentu saja segalanya tentang 'menari hingga membuat yang melihatmu ereksi keras'. Ia adalah pecundang besar dalam segala hal yang berhubungan dengan seni, walaupun suaranya merdu. Dan kemampuan seninya memang hanya sampai seni tarik suara saja tidak kurang tidak lebih. Ada seorang _striptease _pemula sepetrinya, namanya Jun Keiichi. Keturunan Jepang yang terdampar di Korea dan berusaha menghidupi dirinya dari menjadi penari jalanan yang kemudian beralir profesi sebagai _striptease _karena uangnya lebih menjanjikan.

"Jika kau ingin melumpuhkan bajingan-bajingan tua di luar sana. Pertama-tama kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri, lalu menari dengan banyak adegan mempertontonkan tubuhmu, itu adalah poin yang paling penting. Percayalah itu akan sangat bekerja di atas panggung sana, lagipula kau sudah lebih dari satu minggu disini. Seharusnya kau tahu apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan. Hari ini adalah _solo stage_mu" cerocos laki-laki itu. Dia memang sangat cerewet dan banyak omong, tetapi sebagian besar dari cerocosannya biasanya adalah kenyataan yang benar adanya. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya dapat menurut.

"Aku tidak bisa. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa menari erotis, aku hampir gila. Benar-benar hampir gila" Jun mendengus, ia meloloskan salah satu lengannya melewati lubang lingerie jaring tembus pandangnya (sama seperti yang di gunakan Kyungsoo dan semua penari _striptease _di bar ini). "Ini mudah bagimu karena kau bisa menari dengan baik. Tapi aku tidak"

"Kau pernah mimpi basah?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo tentu saja mengangguk, "Kau pernah melakukan hal dewasa? Hal dewasa yang kau sukai, seperti menonton _blue film, _seks, atau oral?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Oral seks, tentu saja ia pernah melakukannya. Sering malahan, sampai-sampai ia rasa mulutnya lebih ahli daripada lubangnya.

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu dan ingat-ingat hal itu dan lakukan gerakan yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Entah menyetubuhi tiang di sana atau meremas penismu atau bahkan menungging di depan para bajingan dengan penis berkarat di sana" Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui, ia akan mencoba sebisanya. Selama hampir seminggu ia telah tampil dengan beberapa orang dan mengikuti beberapa gerakan erotis milik Jun (dia sangat baik bahkan dia tidak memprotes tentang Kyungsoo yang mencuri tarian-tarian erotisnya). Ia seharusnya bisa, ini adalah _solo stage _pertamanya.

Di bar ini setiap ahir pekan akan selalu di adakah _solo stage _untuk setiap pekerja _striptease _yang masih dalam masa percobaan, dan hanya pada minggu ini saja para pengunjung di perbolehkan melempar uang pada para _striptease, _Tetapi terkadang ada beberpa pengunjung yang naik panggung dan menyelipkan uangnya ke celana dalam para _striptis_. Dan minggu ini adalah giliran Kyungsoo, Jun sudah mendapat gilirannya beberapa minggu yang lalu (dan dia melakukannya dengan baik hingga celana dalamnya tidak bisa menampung lebih banyak uang yang di selipkan pengunjung), durasinya hanya sepuluh menit, tapi karena Kyungsoo adalah pecundang, ia jadi merasa seperti akan menari berhari-hari.

"Ingat kata tuan Josh padamu?" Kyungsoo memandang Jun dengan wajah linglung, Jun mendesah lelah, " 'Tubuhmu adalah dosa terbesar di balik kain kumal itu'. Kau ingat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jun benar, tubuhnya adalah asetnya. Baru seminggu lebih sedikit ia sudah mendapat tawaran sana-sini untuk melakukan _one night stand_. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka yang di tolaknya dengan nekat hendak memperkosanya, tapi. Tentu saja karena itu adalah Kyungsoo ia dengan berani menendang selangkangan mereka sekeras yang ia bisa menggunakna punggung kakinya (para _striptease _tidak di perbolehkan menggunakan alas kaki saat bekerja) lalu baru menarikan diri.

"Pokoknya ingat! Kau adalah daya tarik! Kau adalah bintang! Kau adalah _stripper _paling menjual!" ujar Jun untuk yang terahir kalinya dengan berapi-api sebelum Kyungsoo naik ke panggung. Kyungsoo akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, entah itu menari menyetubuhi tiang atau menungging ia tidak terlalu perduli. Pokoknya malam ini minimal ia harus membuat panggung berserakan uang receh.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari panggung dengan nafas terengah, ia telah menyelesaikan _solo stage_nya. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Setidaknya, celana dalamnya terlihat cukup menggembung. Jun menanti di bawah tangga dengan mata berbinar, senyumnya lebar dan tubuhnya terus bergerak antusias, meloncat-loncat kecil tak bisa diam.

"Jangan mengoceh sekarang. Biarkan aku ganti baju dulu" Jun mengangguk seperti anak anjing lucu, ilusi mata dengan _eye liner _dan lensa kontakbenar-benar membuat mata laki-laki keturunan asli Jepang itu terlihat puluhan kali lebih menggemaskan.

Dengan langkah tergesa ia melesat menuju kamar ganti sebelum ada orang yang menyadarinya, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan melukai otot-ototnya hanya untuk menendang beberapa bajingan berkarat. Sesaat setelah berada di kamar ganti ia melepas celana dalamnya lalu memunguti beberapa uang yang jatuh kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tasnya dengan sembarangan.

Greb..

"HEI!" Kyungsoo berseru marah dan hendak mengumpat saat ada seseorang yang dengan lancangnya mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Tetapi umpatannya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat pelakunya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Itu Jongin. Kyungsoo diam di tempatnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu? Memalukan?!" lanjutnya masih sambil membentak. Wajahnya terlihat merah karena marah.

"Memangnya ini urusanmu?" Kyungsoo balik menantang. Mata Jongin berkilat marah, Kyungsoo tentu saja dapat melihatnya tetapi tatapannya justru jatuh pada Minseok yang berdiri di depan pintu, "Bisakah kita berbicara empat mata?" pintanya lirih.

Jongin menggeleng dengan tegas, cengkraman tangannya mengerat. Kyungsoo tentu saja meringis, ia terus meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jongin pada pergelangan tangannya. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Minseok maka dari itu ia terus meronta. Tapi, ia telah kehilangan kewarasaanya sejak melihat Kyungsoo yang menyetubuhi tiang dan mendesah di atas panggung.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" desis Jongin. Kyungsoo diam, ia membuang wajahnya ke samping. Menghindari tatapan kasihan dari Minseok dan tatapan tidak terima dari Jongin, "Untuk uang? Iyakan?"

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa?" Minseok masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu, samar-sama Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jun yang mentintip.

Tiba-tiba saja cengkraman tangan Jongin terlepas begitu saja. Remaja dengan kulit kecoklatan itu merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil dompetnya dengan tergesa lalu mengambil seluruh lembaran uang dan beberapa kartu ATMnya.

"Kau ingin uang?"

PLUK…

Jongin melempar berlembar-lembar uang dan kartu ATMnya ke wajah Kyungsoo begitu saja, Kyungsoo diam, wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Minseok dan Jun terlihat terkejut sampai-sampai keduanya menutup mulutnya.

"Ambil kertas-kertas dan kartu itu. Dan berhenti dari tempat ini! Aku tidak suka milikku menjadi tontonan orang-orang"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, mencoba meredam amarahnya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada lembaran uang yang di lemparkan Jongin.

"Jongin sepertinya kau sudah keterlaluan" Minseok buka suara setelah bermenit-menit diam. Kyungsoo melirik Minseok dari ekor matanya, ia jadi semakin membenci Minseok setelah laki-laki itu angkat bicara.

"DIAM! Berhenti bersikap seakan kau adalah malaikat! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kyungsoo berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membentak Minseok yang terlihat kaget.

PLAK..

Jongin tiba-tiba saja menampar Kyungsoo. Semua mata yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam, tak berani menyela bahkan berbisik sekalipun.

"Kau tak pantas membentak dan menghujatnya seperi itu"

"KAU LEBIH TAK PANTAS MENAMPARKU! KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU. KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN TENTANG AKU JADI DIAM SAJA DAN URUS URUSANMU SENDIRI. KAU KEPARAT!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris di depan wajah Jongin. Setelah berteriak Kyungsoo langsung berlari meninggalkan Jongin setelah sebelumnya mendorong Minseok keras-keras dari ambang pintu. Jun yang melihat Kyungsoo berlari dengan segera mengikutinya setelah melempar tatapan benci kepada Jongin yang hanya diam di tempat.

Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah menyerang Jongin, Kyungsoo benar. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Kyungsoo tetapi mengapa rasanya menyakitkan. Minseok berjalan mendekati Jongin, ia mengelus pundak laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Kurasa Kyungsoo benar. Kau keterlaluan"

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya muncul berita di mading sekolah tentang Kyungsoo yang menari striptease dan pemuas nafsu. Selama beberapa hari Kyungsoo menjadi bahan _bullying _seluruh warga sekolah. Dan Jongin bukannya berada di pihak Kyungsoo dan membelanya karena ia yang paling mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Laki-laki itu justru memilih egonya untuk tidak mendekati Kyungsoo dan menganggap jika Kyungsoo hanyalah angin lalu. Walaupun ia sendiripun dapat merasakan jika ada sudut hatinya yang menangis pedih. Minseok selalu menjadi pahlawan bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun menggubrisnya, ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menghilang tanpa kabar. Orang-orang mulai menggunjingnya lagi dengan kata-kata yang lebih tidak masuk akal, mengatakan jika Kyungsoo mungkin saja bunuh diri karena depresi atau melanjutkan menjadi pemuas nafsu karena uang yang menjanjikan. Kris terlihat sedikit depresi, ia bolak-balik ruang administrasi setiap harinya meminta alamat Kyungsoo yang masih valid, tetapi sebanyak apapun ia meminta sebanyak itulah ia di tolak. Ada rasa tidak suka yang mengganjal di hatinya saat mengetahui kegigihan Kris mencari Kyungsoo. Tapi, seminggu kemudian Kris juga menghilang, ia mengambil izin yang cukup panjang untuk sebuah urusan. Jongin tentu saja tahu urusan itu pasti tentang Kyungsoo.

Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari hingga seminggu Jongin masih tetap diam. Egonya lebih besar daripada rasa ingin tahunya. Baru setelah genap tiga minggu Kyungsoo menghilang dan Kris yang belum kembali masuk sekolah, ia memberanikan diri menuju ruang administrasi dan meminta (memaksa tepatnya) agar staff mau memberikannya alamat Kyungsoo.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memaksa seperti itu" Minseok mengingatkan. Jongin diam, ia memandang secarik kertas dengan tinta yang mulai luntur karena di genggamnya saat tangannya basah oleh keringat.

"Hyung harus ikut aku ke Gyonggi-do"

"Mana bisa, aku sudah kelas tiga" tolak Minseok.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi kesana dengan bus saja"

"Kau kan punya mobil" Minseok menyahut bingung.

Jongin hanya diam, ia tahu daerah dimana rumah Kyungsoo berada. Ia pernah sekali kesana saat tersesat. Dan yang membuatnya memilih menggunakan bus daripada mobilnya adalah, daerah itu adalah daerah yang sangat terpencil. Akses untuk kendaraan semacam mobil sangatlah sulit, beberapa jalan hanya berupa gang seadanya.

"Hyung?" panggil Jongin lirih.

"Apa?" Minseok menyahut dengan malas.

"Kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu? Bahkan lebih daripada aku mencintai uang ayahku?"

"Bicara apa kau itu hah? Jangan bercanda!" Minseok menyentak dengan sedikit keras. Jongin diam. Minseok memang kadang-kadang kasar padanya.

"Jadi kumohon percayalah kalau aku mencintaimu dan apapun yang kulakukan untuk mengembalikan Kyungsoo nanti adalah untuk kebaikan bersama"

Minseok menyerngitkan dahinya bingung. Anak ini memang kadang berkata-kata dengan kosakata yang aneh, tapi untuk kali ini ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Jongin barusan. Mungkin ia harus menjadi psikolog dahulu untuk mengetahui apa makna sebenarnya yang ingin di katakan Jongin padanya. Tetapi, sebagai kakak yang baik ia hanya dapat mendukung Jongin selama itu hal yang baik.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari bus. Jongin memilih berjalan, menyusuri perumahan-perumahan padat. Sangat padat hingga setiap rumah jarang ada yang memiliki taman di depan rumah, ada beberapa gang kecil di antara rumah-rumah itu. Ia sedikit bingung, jadi saat ia bertemu seorang wanita paruh yang tengah menjemur pakaian ia dengan sedikit berlari menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu.

"Permisi. Apakah Anda tahu alamat ini?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan secarik kertas yang telah terlipat-lipat tak berbentuk.

"Oh, ini rumah milik nyonya Do 'kan?" Jongin mengangguk. Wanita paruh baya itu menunjuk salah satu gang yang tadi di lewatinya, "Kau masuk gang yang itu lalu belok ke kiri, rumahnya akan langsung kelihatan saat kau berbelok. Catnya warna kuning pudar"

Jongin mengangguk, ia sudah akan pergi tapi kemudian ia urungkan saat melihat wajah wanita paruh baya itu yang terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa nyonya?"

"Kyungsoo setelah pulang dari kota jadi punya banyak teman" gumamnya, Jongin diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan, "Kemarin juga ada beberapa orang yang mencarinya"

"Benarkah? Apa nyonya ingat seperti apa yang mencarinya?" wanita itu terlihat berfikir. Dahinya yang memang sudah keriput jadi semakin berkerut.

"Ada banyak sekitar tiga sampai empat orang. Salah satunya sangat tampan dan beramput pirang" Jongin mengangguk. Itu pasti Kris.

"Kalau begitu. Terima kasih nyonya" ujarnya sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum maklum.

Jongin berjalan mengikuti arahan yang di tunjukan. Benar kata wanita itu, saat ia berbelok ia langsung bisa melihat sebuah rumah dengan cat warna kuning pudar. Rumahnya terlihat sederhana. Catnya memang memudar, terlihat tidak pernah di pugar lagi setelah bertahun-tahun. Ada beberapa pot tanaman yang kosong dan beberapa lainnya hanya berisi kaktus.

Saat ia hendak mendekat ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Kris keluar dari dalam rumah. Bukannya langsung berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia cari. Jongin justru memilih bersembunyi di balik tembok tetangga.

"Kau harus pulang" itu suara Kyungsoo. Suaranya menjadi lebih rendah dan kecil mencicit sejak terahir kali ia dengar. Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya, hanya sampai ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan Kris yang berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku mana bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini" balas Kris. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan berat, seakan seluruh beban di dunia ia yang memikul.

"Kris kumohon, kau masih punya kehidupan di luar sana. Kau tidak seharusnya disini menghabiskan waktumu untukku" suara Kyungsoo terdengar memohon, Jongin semakin menajamkan telinga. Karena sungguh suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih.

"Tapi Kyung—"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu" Jongin tersentak kaget. Kris terdiam, ucapannya berhenti di tengah tenggorokan, "Itukan yang ingin kau cari selama ini? Jawaban atas pernyataan cintamu? Aku sudah menjawabnya. Sekarang berkemaslah dan segera pulang, ayahmu sangat menghawatirkanmu"

"Aku tahu kau mengatakan itu karena ingin aku pulang kan? Itu tidak akan berhasil!" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Kris kumohon…" nada suara Kyungsoo merendah di ahir kalimat. Kris terdiam, tapi samar-samar Jongin dapat melihat lelehan air mata yang jatuh lurus dari mata laki-laki berambut pirang itu menuju ke tanah.

"Tak adakah kesempatan untukku? Aku—aku benar-benar mencintaimu" suara Kris terdengar tersendat terhalangi tangisnya, mungkin Kris memang terlihat seperti mengemis, tapi Jongin tahu laki-laki itu bukan mengemis tapi meminta kepastian.

"Maaf"

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke sekolah, hanya melihatmu tanpa harus memilikipun aku akan sangat senang" Jongin melihat mata Kyungsoo yang juga memerah menahan tangis, hubungan mereka memang sedikit rumit dan Jongin jadi merasa seribu kali lebih bersalah dari sebelumnya melihat keduanya terlihat sama-sama tersiksa.

"Itu juga tidak bisa" bisik Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya dapat mendengar isakan kecil yang berasal dari Kyungsoo, "Sejak awal aku memang tidak pantas disana"

"Kalau itu masalah biaya aku bisa menanggungnya" Kris menyentak. Kyungsoo terdiam, "Berapapun.. berapapun yang kau butuhkan"

Kyungsoo masih diam. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian pemuda dengan tubuh kecil itu berjalan menjauhi Kris yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan air mata yang semakin deras. Jongin diam, ia memandang Kris untuk terahir kali sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo saja.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah terseret yang terdengar berat, sepatunya terlihat kusam dan solnya terlihat menipis. Tak berapa lama terdengar isakan kecil dari Kyungsoo, lengan bajunya yang berwarna kelabu terus terusan mampir ke wajahnya, mengusap lelehan air mata yang masih terus jatuh lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia berhenti, Jongin ikut berhenti. Kyungsoo menggosok wajahnya semakin keras hingga bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh Jongin dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dengan tangis tersedu Kyungsoo kembali memacu kakinya untuk berjalan. Tangisnya sudah tidak terdengar dan ia masuk ke sebuah binatu yang terlihat tua dan bobrok, tadinya Jongin kira Kyungsoo ingin mengambil bajunya. Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo bekerja disana.

Berjam-jam Jongin hanya memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah memilah-milah baju dan memasukannya ke mesin cuci. Tapi anehnya tidak ada rasa bosan melihat pemuda itu melakukan pekerjaanya.

"Aku baru tahu hidupmu lebih berat daripada yang bisa kubayangkan" gumam Jongin entah pada siapa. Ia meraih sepasang sarung tangan berwarna biru donker dari saku tasnya. Dengan langkah yakin ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengambil baju-baju yang telah kering dari keranjang dan hendak menyetrika.

Creakk…

Bahkan pintunya terdengar sangat alot dan tua. Kyungsoo mendongak memasang wajah paling bahagianya saat mendengar pintu di buka. Tapi, seketika itu juga senyumnya sirna di gantikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan kembali menunduk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jadi disini kau bekerja" ujar Jongin membuka pembicaraan. Kyungsoo diam, ia terus menyetrika baju-baju yang telah kering tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang kini tengah berkeliling binatu, "Jadi begitu caramu bekerja, menjual senyummu?"

"Pulanglah anak ayam. Kau tidak seharusnya disini" sindir laki-laki yang lebih mungil. Jongin berhenti berkeliling, tatapannya jatuh pada wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata menggantung tebal.

"Apa bekerja di binatu begitu melelahkan?" tanyanya. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Jongin masih belum menyerah ia kembali bertanya, "Kembalilah, kami semua mengharapkanmu kembali"

Kyungsoo mendongak, matanya langsung tertuju pada Jongin kemudian beberapa detik kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan, Kyungsoo meletakkan setrikanya. Matanya terus memandang laki-laki di depannya.

"Coba katakan lagi"

"Kembalilah, kami semua mengharapkanmu" ulang Jongin. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak menampakkan gusinya. Itu bukan tawa bahagia dan semua orang yang mendengarnya pasti tahu itu.

"_Bullshit_" bisik Kyungsoo dengan nada suara yang tajam setelah menyelesaikan tawanya. Jongin diam, ia tahu masih ada yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan, "Kami semua? Jangan bercanda"

"Itu kenyataan. Kris sangat menantikanmu, ia terlihat depresi saat di sekolah" ujar Jongin lirih. Seakan-akan ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Kris tadi.

"Pergilah" usir laki-laki yang lebih mungil. Nada suaranya terdengar lelah, "Banyak jalang-jalang selain aku di luar sana yang dengan rela menghisap penismu"

"Aku tidak bicara tentang menjadikanmu pelacur, dari awal aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk menjadikanmu pelacur. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengamu karena kau terlihat seperti aku di masa lalu"

"Caramu itu salah" sahut suara lain. Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan segera menghadap pada ujung ruang binatu. Disana berdiri seorang laki-laki yang tengah bersedekap, Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang" ujar laki-laki itu sembari berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Jongin diam, ia dengan berat hati memilih mengalah untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

Hari keduanya untuk membujuk Kyungsoo berahir dengan berantakan. jongin telah berlari secepat yang ia bias dari apartemenb yang sengaja ia sewa untuk satu minggu, tapi saat sampai rumah Kyungsoo laki-laki itu telah pergi, lagi-lagi ia harus berlari menuju binatu. Tapi, saat sampai sanapun ternyata binatu itu tutup. Saat ia bertanya pada warga sekitar ia baru tahu jika binatu memang tutup pada hari minggu.

Ahirnya dengan langkah gontai ia kembali ke rumah Kyungsoo, duduk dengan pasrah seperti orang dungu di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Mungkin ia akan menunggu Kyungsoo pulang. Ya, mungkin jika ia cukup sabar.

"Eoh?" Jongin mendongak saat mendengar suara seorang wanita di depannya. Keduanya terdiam, Jongin menggeser duduknya dengan kikuk, "Temannya Kyungsoo?"

"Begitulah" jawab Jongin, terdengar kikuk dan tak siap di beri pertanyaan.

"Kenapa disini? Tidak masuk saja?"

Jongin menghirup nafas panjang, saatnya berbohong pikirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja datang, aku sudah mengetuk pintunya tapi tidak ada yang membukanya. Jadi kupikir aku bisa menunggunya"

"Kau tidak bisa menunggunya"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pada hari minggu Kyungsoo akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali lalu pulang larut malam" Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya bingung. Apa Kyungsoo bekerja?

"Memangnya Kyungsoo kemana? Jika dekat mungkin aku akan menyusulnya" bahkan jika Kyungsoo ada di luar kotapun akan ia ikuti.

Wanita di depan Jongin terlihat berpikir dengan pandangan mengarah ke atas. Mungkin sedang mengingat-ingat dimaan Kyungsoo berada.

"Biasanya pada pagi hari ia pergi ke rumah sakit, lalu setelahnya pergi ke taman dekat daerah padat pertokoan" jawabnya.

"Ke rumah sakit? Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa dia harus ke rumah sakit dahulu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" wanita itu balik bertanya, "Ibunya kan di rawat di rumah sakit karena kanker rahim. Kemarin baru saja di operasi"

"Ah, benar. Kyungsoo juga baru menceritakannya kemarin, aku jadi lupa" Jongin mengangguk-angguk seakan-akan dia baru saja mengingat sestuatu yang penting. "Terima kasih nyonya, aku akan menyusulnya sekarang"

"Ah, baiklah"

.

.

.

Setelah bertanya kesana kemari bus nomor berapakah yang dapat langsung menuju taman kota Jongin kembali memulai perjalannnya. Kata orang yang sempat ia tanya di halte tadi perjalannanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam menggunakan bus.

Setelah melalu perjalanan yang hampir saja membuatnya tertidur, ia ahirnya sampai juga. Hari ini minggu dan Jongin tidak heran mengapa banyak orang disini. Saat ia hendak membeli sebotol minuman samar-samar ia mendengar suara, sebenarnya ia tidak akan peduli, tapi ia seperti mengenal suara ini.

Setelah membayar sejumlah uang untuk dua botol cola dan empat bungkus roti, Jongin berlari menuju sumber suara saat tinggal sedikit lagi sampai ia justru menghentikan pergerakannya. Ada Kyungsoo di depan saja, berdiri dengan kalungan sebuah gitar akustik tua yang warnanya sedikit memudar di beberapa bagian. Bernyayi dengan suara yang lantang seakan memprotes hidupnya yang sulit, di depannya terdapat sarung gitar yang terbuka, menampakan beberapa keping uang recehan dan beberapa lembar uang dalam pecahan kecil

Jongin masih saja diam saat Kyungsoo selesai bernyanyi, bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini ia dapat melihat gurat lelah dan dengusan kecil laki-laki di depannya. Setelah memunguti beberapa recehan dalam sarung gitar di bawahnya Kyungsoo kembali berdiri, mengetest gitar tuanya sebelum kemudian kembali bernyanyi.

I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Jongin masih diam, mata Kyungsoo terlihat kosong memandang ke depan sementara tangannya masih terus memetik senar gitar dalam kalungannya. Jongin memandang miris mata Kyungsoo, matanya terlihat tak bernyawa. Kosong dan kelam

Oh, every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
Yeah, a different city every night  
Oh, I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire

Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of  
Everyday Christmas, give Travie your wish list  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it

Give away a few Mercedes, like here lady have this  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
It's been a couple months that I've been single so  
You can call me Travie Claus minus the ho ho!

Jongin berjalan mendekati tempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Setelah merasa cukup dekat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini Kyungsoo terlihat tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin ada disana. Tangannya menggengam botol _cola _kuat-kuat kemudian dengan sengaja melemparnya ke dalam sarung gitar yang berada di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu menghentikan nyanyiannya. Kepalanya mendongak, memandang wajah Jongin yang terlihat arogan.

"Sudah kubilang pulanglah, tak ada gunanya kau disini"

"Memang kau kira kau ada gunanya menyanyi disini?" sergah Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, beberapa orang terlihat berhenti sejenak untuk melihat keributan yang di buat keduanya. Tetapi, Jongin dan bahkan Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya, keduanya masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, "Suaramu mungkin memang terdengar indah, tapi penghayatanmu terhadap lagu benar-benar seperti sampah"

"Jika kau hanya ingin menghinaku sebaiknya pergilah"

"Aku tidak menghinamu!" lagi-lagi Jongin berteriak, ada sedikit urat yang terlihat di lehernya saat ia berteriak, "Aku menasehatimu, memberimu masukan. Itu semua karena aku perduli padamu"

Kyungsoo diam, ia memandang Jongin cukup lama. Tak dapat ia pungkiri hatinya terenyuh mendengar ucapan Jongin. Tapi, tak lama kemudian ia merubah pandangannya. Dia mungkin memang miskin dan dianggap sebagai orang rendahan bagi sebagian orang dengan perhasilan tinggi seperti Jongin. Ia mulai merubah pemikirannya. Jongin bukan perduli padanya, Jongin hanya kasihan.

"I don't need your pity" sahut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan mata memincing tajam, "I don't need someone like you" lanjutnya.

"Aku baru tahu intuisimu sebegini tumpulnya" balas Jongin, "Aku heran bagaimana Kris bisa jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh sepertimu, its such a pity. Jika kau tidak ingin menyanyi jangan menyanyi, kalau kau hanya menyanyi karena uang itu sama saja kau menjual dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian jual tubuhmu pada pria hidung belang di tempat karaoke?"

"Tahu apa kau tentangku? Kau hanya orang kaya yang setiap hari menghamburkan uang untuk hal tak berguna" Kyungsoo memekik kesal, ia melepas kalungan gitarnya, "Orang sepertimu yang mendapatkan apapun tepat setelah kau mengatakannya, memangnya tahu bagaimana penderitaanku? Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang hanya karena tak punya uang? Memangnya kau tahu?"

Jongin diam. Sorot mata Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terluka, keduanya kembali diam dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang terlihat terganggu dengan pertengkaran keduanya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang" bisik Jongin, "Dan rasanya jadi beratus-ratus kali lebih menyakitkan saat kau tahu kaulah penyebab dari hal itu"

"Kita mungkin memang terlahir dari kasta hidup yang berbeda. Tapi, sebenarnya kita tahu satu sama lain bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam rasa bersalah seumur hidup" Jongin kembali berbisik kecil, sudut mata laki-laki berkulit coklat itu terlihat berair dengan hidung yang memerah, "Karena itulah, kumohon kembalilah bersamaku dan aku akan membiyayai seluruh biaya pengobatan ibumu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara lirih dan parau. Keduanya sama-sama menahan tangis.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus melayani apapun yang aku inginkan" lanjut Jongin, tak memperdulikan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku perduli padamu" jawab Jongin.

Sejak hari itu, tanpa mereka sadari perjanjian tak tertulis telah mengikat keduanya dalam ikatan kuat, yang lagi-lagi tanpa mereka sadari telah menumbuhkan perasaan di hati keduanya. Tapi tentu saja hubungan keduanya tak akan semudah kata demi kata umpatan yang mereka lontarkan setiap harinya hanya untuk menutupi perasaan kduanya.

TBC

Sorry gue baru bisa publish sekarang, udah berapa bulan sejak terahir kali gue update ini ff. Gue sekarang kerja, dan setiap dapet libur rasanya gue lebih pengen pacaran sama kasur, bantal dan guling daripada buka lepi. Bahkan kemaren waktu gue baru bangun tidur terus maen ke grup Line tiba-tiba gue udah di tagih drabble yang udah gue janjiin ke si Winder. Makasih… makasih… elu ngingetin gue kalo gue masih punya utang buat bikin drabble HunHan rate M -_-

Dan gue juga minta maap sekalinya publish wordnya langsung 5k+, pasti yang baca pada bosen :v. bahkan sebenernya gue punya projek bikin ff baru. Tema Fantasy Egypt/?, tapi gue masih cari-cari waktu buat ngetiknya. Mungkin projek ff yang ini bakal pendek. Karena gue mikirnya ini adalah selingannya Lovesick, jadi kalo gue kena WB di Lovesick gue selingin pake ini ff. dan tentu saja projek ff gue KAISOO. Jangan harap OTP laen kalo sama gue walopun kadang gue baca OTP laen tapi kalo gue yang bikin ff pasti bakalnya KAISOO. Ndak peduli Kyungsoo skrg punya bisep keker ato Jongin yang ampe skrg nggak putus-putus sama _**mbaknya**_(dilarang sebut nama takut menimbulkan perang dunia :v)gue tetep bakal bikin KAISOO. HIDUP KAISOOHOT! :v

Terahir, Review please? (pOoOq)


End file.
